Glimmers and Glances
by sablefalls
Summary: A non linear AU about how it could have gone. Warning: This gets very dark hence the M rating.
1. I Spy

**Keeping with my need to take breaks from other stories, I have churned this out for you. Please read, review and enjoy. By the way be warned this is meant to be for older readers hence the rating of M. I will add to this eventually.**

When travelling in a group finding time alone can be difficult, so when she manages to slip away from the others under the guise of bathing, she makes good use of her time. The water is slightly warmed but the night air is heated with the cloying heat of summer. Stripping off her clothes she sinks into the blue liquid, feeling it soak sore tired muscles. They have been travelling for weeks, always just one step ahead of their pursuers. They don't dare stay too long in one place or else they risk another mishap with Fire Nation soldiers.

She wishes they could just take some time and relax. Everyone is wound tight and tempers are frayed. Never before has she longed for some sort of release but release seems to be the last thing she will get. Having a moody big brother tends to interfere with the sort of good time she would like to have.

The cloth is rough and the soap is cheap but it is sufficient to get the grime of travel and sweat off of her skin, leaving it smooth and supple. She doesn't rush though. There isn't anything to rush back too. The fire will be waning as the night wears on and each of them will find a fitful rest either on a ratty bed roll or on top of Appa. The giant beast could do with a bath himself. Besides, if she knows _him_ as well as she thinks she does, then she won't be alone for long.

Dipping her head into the water she lets it soak her long hair, plastering the strands to her skin. Rivulets of water run down her back as she works the soap into her hair. A few more dips and the soap is rinsed from her tresses. She stands feeling the air cool against her skin as water races down her curves.

Just over her right shoulder she hears it. It's a slight sound. The sort of sound one could miss if careful attention was not paid. He can be so light on his feet when he wants to be but she was waiting for the telltale sign he was watching. It's not the first time he has spied on her bathing. She hopes it won't be the last.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder she begins to wring it out as she leans over the cool water. The moon is bright and she can make out her own reflection. More than one man has been drawn to her full lips and compelling eyes. He is no exception.

Deciding to push the boundaries, she turns so she is facing his hiding spot allowing him to see her completely nude. Stretching up she feels her curves rise and sway with the movement. Silence. It's not as if she actually expected to hear anything. He does seem to have an amazing sense of control but she always did like a challenge.

Her brother would give her _that_ look if he knew what his baby sister was doing but having grown up as isolated as they were what did he really expect her to do when faced with a male her own age, especially one that is such a prime specimen at that. She knows what sort of release she needs tonight and she has decided that he will be the one to give it to her.

Of course how does one go about seducing the Master of the Four Elements? Well, near master. He has some to learn still. From what she understands, he has as little knowledge of women as she does of men. She had her brother and father but they hardly count. Being raised as a monk did not afford him many opportunities to interact with females. Perhaps that is why they are both so curious about each other.

She feels the rough sand of the beach under her feet but instead of getting out she drops to her knees at the edge of the water, eye level with the bushes there, where she knows him to be hiding. Her hands burn a trial down her neck over her breasts. With deft fingers, she feels her body responding as her nipples tighten and harden. She lets out a low moan at the sensation.

One hand continues its voyage to the apex of her thighs and to the dark curls hidden there. Her first touch is electric and sparks something inside of her, drawing a sharp gasp. Her skin feels like it is on fire and an ache begins to rise inside of her. Seeking fingers plunge into her soft folds and she feels the moisture gathering.

She hasn't much experience with men, only a few stolen kisses here and there and that wasn't until she had been on the run and travelling with the Avatar. She has had experience with her own body though and she knows what to do to get her to _that_ point. Both hands work at a feverish pace and she tosses her head back feeling the tension coil and build inside of her. With each stroke of her hand she is pushing herself closer to that edge but somewhere on the edge of her consciousness she remembers that she wants..no, _needs_ more tonight.

"Are you just going to watch or are you going to help me?" She growls low. It's almost a threat because if he doesn't take her soon she won't be responsible for the repercussions, then he can try to explain to her brother why he was spying on her bathing and pleasuring herself.

A rustle of sound causes her to open her eyes and he's kneeling in front of her. For a brief moment they lock eyes but the next she is grabbing at his clothes, trying to be mindful as to not rip them. Neither one of them will want to explain how the Avatar's only outfit was mysteriously torn late at night.

He's older than she is and at sixteen he is truly something to behold. Mastering the elements and the endless battles have honed his body. Her avid eyes trace the strong lines of muscles before dipping past the chiseled chest and abs to what she truly seeks. Everything about him is a prime example of what a man should be and it's only fitting that part is to but she's not sure her body can accommodate his size.

She licks her lips, her boldness leaving her. This is new territory and no matter how headstrong and stubborn she is, there are times she is shy and doubtful. Crossing this line can mean so many things for them and for the others.

As if sensing her sudden nerves he leans in to brush her lips with his. She gives a small moan and deepens it. He pulls her to him crushing her breasts against his chest and instinctively her legs wrap around his waist. He has enjoyed watching her show and the evidence of it is pressed between her warm folds. A shiver runs through her and she shudders in his arms. As he kisses down her neck, he gives a small laugh. He knows what he's doing to her.

With a quick roll, he has her on her back spreading her legs wider with his thighs. One hand is braced beside her head and the other is running down her body, caressing a warm mound of flesh before sliding past her taut stomach to her soft thighs.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs, gray eyes taking in the sight of her underneath him naked at last.

His words embolden her and build her resolve. Reaching for him, she runs her hands down his chest, over his stomach, and pulls at his hips as she spread her legs wider. Arching upwards, she kisses him. It's rough and demanding and gets her message across. She wants him to take her.

Her breath hitches at the feel of him nestled at her entrance. Fear runs through her. The first time is painful, this much she knows, and he looks to be more than she could handle. She trusts him to be gentle with her even though he is shaking with his own anticipation and tension. His eyes catch her as if seeking her permission. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down.

As he slides inside she feels grateful for the preparation as her body is warm and wet. She forces herself to relax as she feels him sink deeper. Above her he is shaking with restraint, instinct urging him to bury himself inside of her and take what he wants. Her hands find his shoulders and she digs sharp nails into his back as he comes against her barrier. She lets out a breath as she feels him push past it. It's a slow burn but he soothes it with kisses to her lips and neck.

Her lips open in a wordless gasp as he pushes deeper until he is fully inside. They are only a short distance away from the others and neither one of them wants this magical moment to be interrupted. He holds still, giving her time to adjust. With a soft sigh her hands relax and she gives an experimental arch into him, rocking their bodies together, feeling how deeply he is buried.

He takes the hint and begins to slowly pull back, feeling the cooling air on his flesh before pushing it back inside of her. He wants so much to just let loose and pound into her but he knows enough to understand she has to set the pace for this time. Hopefully, there will be other opportunities to take her hard.

Her hands are on his chest as he thrusts into her faster this time. Taking her wrists he pins her hands above her head and earns a smile for his effort. He never thought her the type to like being restrained but she bucks up against him as her hands flex in their bonds.

"More." She says breathlessly.

He obliges and thrusts back into her harder this time. She lets out a growl of pleasure at the contact and her thighs tighten around him. He gives into instinct and begins a slow in and out motion in earnest picking up speed and intensity with each pass.

She wants to scream, wants so badly to cry out how good it is and beg for more. She bites her lip to keep from making noise though. The sounds of their bodies thrusting together already fills the night air. They will be pushing it if Toph doesn't figure out what is going on through the vibrations in the ground below. The Earth Bender seems to know more about her travelling companions than they would like.

Pushing thoughts of the others out of her head she focuses on the man moving above her and inside of her. The moonlight glints off his blue arrows and pale skin. His grip on her wrists tighten at the same time he seems to grow longer and harder inside of her.

It starts in her chest and cascades through her body. Her eyes snap wide as the feeling crests inside of her collecting low in her body. It slams into her and a cry escapes her lips as she feels her body tense and shudder around him. It triggers his own release and he drops his head to her shoulder to muffle his own sounds of pleasure. He slams deep inside of her. She feels him plunge as deep as he can with his warm seed pumping against her inner walls.

He collapses over her but careful to not crush her with his weight. He is breathing hard. A part of her wants to crack a joke about an Air Bender being out of breath but she is floating in that hazy post orgasmic place. Their sweat slicked skin cools in the night air. His soft lips find hers as he kisses her with reverence.

Reluctantly he pulls free from her body but doesn't let go of her hand and pulls her with him into the water to rinse away the evidence. Sinking deeper into the water she wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss.

"I did not expect that tonight." He chuckles against her neck.

"Hmm, how long did you think you could get away with spying on me before I called you out on it?" She tips her head back as he begins to kiss and nip at her throat.

"How long did you know I was watching?" There is a faint hint of surprise in his voice as if he thought this was the first night she knew he was there.

"Since the first night." She smiles at the shifting uncertainty in his gray eyes. "You're lucky my brother didn't notice."

He makes a face at that. "As if this is any better." Spying on her is bad enough but this is crossing a line.

"True, he has a tendency to be overdramatic." She sighs as she lets go of him. The last thing she wants to do is to think about how her brother will react to her having sex with the Avatar. She's not deluded enough to think that he won't ever find out. It's only a matter of time.

They make their way out of the water and he Air Bends them dry before they dress.

"You go back first and I'll circle around from the other way." He says with a quick kiss to her lips.

She stops to watch him walk off in the other direction, with a smile she turns back towards camp.

Moving as quietly as she can, she makes it to her bedroll.

"Out a bit late aren't you?" Toph says quietly. There's a certain inflection in her voice.

"If you must know, I was taking a bath." She replies icily as she gets situated under the thin blanket.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes wash your back for you?" Toph snorts.

She should have known the Earth Bender would have 'seen' it. Scowling she rolls away from the girl intent on ignoring her.

"Relax, Princess. I'm not about to let Prince Moody know about it." Toph gives a small laugh. "Besides, Aang's more likely to pay attention to his Fire Bending lessons if you're giving him incentives like that."

Azula looks over her shoulder at Toph. "Go to sleep." She orders.

"Yes, Your Highness." Toph mocks as she shuts the door on her earth tent, snickering behind the thick walls.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Azula turns back over and catches his eye as he makes his way into camp from the other way. He smiles and ducks his head before climbing onto Appa to lie down. Closing her eyes she smirks. The insufferable wait to face the Fire Lord might be more bearable with distractions like that.

_**AN: Since some readers are uncertain where each chapter may fall into the timeline of the story because of the nonlinear storyline I am experimenting with I will include an Author's Note at the end of each chapter to clarify it. This one takes place after Azula has left the Fire Nation and has found Zuko and the Gaang.**_


	2. Laments and Libations

**I have decided to experiment with a different way of story telling. The chapters will not be in order but hopefully it will all make sense in the long run. I have made this M and you will see why in future chapters and may not be for the light of heart.**

The glass of brandy is pushed in her direction.

"Drink."He urges with a kind smile.

Azula raises her eyebrow at the order.

"Please drink." He amends.

Picking up the heavy glass she swirls the dark liquid around staring at the vortex the motion creates. She could lose herself in the heady amber liquid.

"You will be of age in a few months." He says amicably as if they speak all the time.

They don't.

"Indeed." She replies dryly as she sips the liquid feeling the hot fire burn down her throat. It's a surprising sensation but one she thinks she could come to enjoy.

He casts a glance around the ballroom. The Fire Lord is entertaining and intent on showing off the wealth and power of the Fire Nation.

"I have made an offer to your father for your hand."

Azula chokes on her drink.

"What?" Her eyes are wide and she can feel a simmering burn inside her chest that has nothing to do with the brandy.

Zhao smiles at her. He knows she is repulsed by him, that she loathes him. "I am one of the few men in the Fire Nation that come close to your station, Princess."

Azula recovers, licking the stray drops from her lips. He's right. As an Admiral he is one of the few men that her father may actually consider wedding her to, even if he does look like a monkey.

She puts on her best diplomatic smile and says, "While I am flattered, Admiral, I am much too focused on the war effort to consider your proposal. Perhaps in a couple of years."

Zhao's lips curl in a rather unpleasant smile. "It is fortunate then, Princess, that it is not up to you."

Azula's eyes dart to her father sitting on his throne overseeing the festivities with the same iron fist he rules the nation. His golden eyes meet hers but give nothing away.

Her father would sell her into marriage to keep those he deems important close.

"We shall see then, Admiral." She won't argue with the man, not when her father is looking at her _that_ way. She knows what that look means and it doesn't bode well for her at all.

Zhao bows and takes his leave, a little smirk playing on his face. Azula watches him fade into the crowd and polishes off the rest of the brandy. It would seem her life is already being decided for her. There is nothing comforting about it.

* * *

Zuko pushes the bottle into her hand.

"Drink." He orders.

She wants to glare at him. She really does, but the pain is too much right now, so she follows his orders and gulps it down.

It burns.

"How is that suppose to help?" She manages to say in a shaky voice.

Much to his credit he doesn't look away from the desperation in her eyes. "It's supposed to kill the pain."

Azula lays her head back on the rough ground and makes a strangled sound. She feels cold, too cold, and she begins to shiver.

Warm arms wrap around her pulling her close and she sinks into the warmth of his body. Zuko cradles her like a child and she lets him.

"You're going to get blood on your tunic." She whispers against him, the heat is lulling her to sleep.

"It's red. It'll be fine." He grits out as he brushes her hair away from her face. "Don't fall asleep."

"I'm not." Her words are becoming sluggish. "I'm just so tired."

Zuko lets out a soft curse.

"Stay awake, Azula." He orders, halfway shaking her.

"I am." She mumbles, under her head she can feel his heart pounding hard.

When he pulls the bandage away from her stomach, he curses again. She winces when he pushes his hand against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Azula gasps and struggles against him weakly.

"Where are they?" She grits out against the fresh wave of pain.

"They're coming." He replies tightly.

"You're lying." Her breath is coming in short gasps now and she can feel the throbbing heartbeats in her hands and feet. Her heart is pounding at an unnatural rhythm. Somewhere in there a hazy feeling overcomes her. It's euphoric and she gives a sigh.

"Stay with me." Zuko's voice is low in her ear and she feels the desperation in his words. "I can't do this alone. I need you."

Her hand is cold against his warm skin as she reaches back to caress his cheek. She feels the edges of his scar graze her fingertips and she wonders why she never has touched it before.

"You will do fine. One day you will be Fire Lord and you will be great at it." She smiles at her own words, believing them to be as true now as when she first said them to him.

He makes a choking sob sound. "You would make a better Fire Lord than I would."

Feeling light headed from blood loss, she laughs. "You know what sort of Fire Lord I would be. You are the better choice, brother."

He doesn't reply but her fingertips suddenly feel wet with his tears. She pulls her hand back and looks at the glistening drop hanging from her nail.

She tsks at him. "What would father say?"

Zuko gives a watery laugh. "Something stupid I'm sure."

By the time they are found, Azula is limp in his arms and the Fire Prince's eyes blaze with anger and sorrow.

"Where were you?" He bites out harshly, glaring at the blue and gray eyes looking back at him.

Katara doesn't reply but the blue glow of healing water washes over the gaping wound in the princess's stomach.

In his arms, Azula draws a shuddering breath and mutters, "Thank you, Katara," before sleep claims her again.

* * *

A flute of champagne is set in front of her and the amber liquid bubbles in a playful way.

"Drink, Your Highness." He says with a familiar smile.

Casting eyes across the room, she sees that for the moment she isn't being watched.

"You shouldn't be speaking to me, Admiral." Her voice is soft as if her words could give her away over the noise of the crowd.

"I will take my chances, Azula." He sits at the table across from her.

She pushes the glass away. "I am not permitted."

Zhao nods grimly and drinks the beverage himself. "Are you well?" His eyes flicker to the high collar dress she wears. He knows what she hides underneath it. All the top military leaders know.

Azula refuses to fidget under his penetrating gaze. "Of course but I may not be if you don't leave." Her words are edged with warning.

If she is spotted speaking to another man, even one of his own admirals, then it will not bode well for her.

"Indeed," Zhao says with a strange inflection in his words. It almost sounds empathetic. "I only wanted to let you know that you are not alone, Azula."

She blinks at him as her heart stutters in her chest. _You are not alone_. Those four small words have come to mean so much to her. They have come to mean hope. Her eyes furtively seek _his_ out and her heart sinks at the stormy look.

"Thank you, Admiral." She whispers."Please leave now."

Zhao nods in understanding as he stands to bow to her. "I apologize for keeping you, Your Highness."

She watches him walk away and she remembers a time she hated him. A time when he threatened to take away her freedom. Now he may be the one that can help her reclaim it.

A hand settles on her shoulder and she tenses.

"What was that about?" The voice is low and menacing.

"Admiral Zhao just wanted to say hello. He's an old family friend." Azula strives to sound nonchalant.

The hand tightens digging into her shoulder. "I told you to not speak to anyone."

She swallows her fear. "He spoke to me. I could hardly be rude."

The hand slides across the back of her neck toying with the hairs there. "Since when do you care about not being rude?"

Azula breathes deep, willing herself to remain calm. "A great deal has changed about me. Maybe more than you know."

She will pay dearly for that. He won't let something like that slide. She feels it in the way his fingers dig into her shoulders and hears it in his voice.

"Go to our chambers. I will be there shortly."

Rising in her chair at the dismissal, her eyes catch Zhao's from across the room.

The look in his eyes is apologetic so she gives him a small smile. His words gave her hope and it will be that hope that will see her through the ordeal she is about to face.

Azula leaves the room feeling lighter than she has for some time, leaving the man in her wake to wonder just what about her has changed.

* * *

Toph all but throws the corked bottle her direction.

"Drink up, Princess." She orders with a smile.

Uncorking it she frowns at the sting in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Don't worry; it only hurts going down and coming back up." Sokka laughs as he lies back against Suki.

Azula frowns but drinks anyway, coughing and sputtering at the foul burn. "Ugh, what is in this?" She says even as she takes another drink.

They laugh and soon she's laughing so hard tears are running down her face. She couldn't care less how undignified and how _unroyal_ it looks. Father would reprimand her harshly for it. May even beat her but the Fire Lord is far from their thoughts as they sit around the fire telling jokes and stories.

Azula has that warm fuzzy feeling as she looks around the campfire. They have been travelling, fighting, and finding adventures. She never thought she would so enjoy camping out doors, bathing in ponds, or eating whatever they manage to scrounge up but she does. Not that she is one to admit to a simpler life though.

A warm body leans against her and soft lips brush her ear. She smiles at the whispered invitation and leans into him as his arm comes around her waist. A gentle kiss is pressed to her neck eliciting a sigh.

Until they are interrupted that is.

"Hey, none of that!" Sokka blurts out. "No oogies!"

Glaring at the Water Tribe peasant, she raises an eyebrow at how he is in the lap of the Kyoshi warrior. "As if you are one to talk!"

Sokka's face turns an indignant shade of red. "Well, that's different."

Aang raises his head from her neck. "How is it any different?"

Suki giggles into Sokka's shoulder from behind him.

"It just is." Sokka states with that definitive voice of his. "And as the leader of this group what I say goes."

They all burst out laughing at this, even Momo.

"If anyone should be protesting it," Zuko waves a hand in the direction of his sister and Aang, "Then it should be me. I am after all her brother."

Sokka narrows his eyes at the prince. "Speaking of little sisters…." His voice trails off with the implied threat.

Zuko's golden eyes glare while Katara turns away with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sokka says with a sense of triumph.

"Well as the odd man out here, I should be the one protesting all of you. I can barely sleep at night with all the activity. Do you _know_ what it's like to feel exactly what is going on with each and every one of you?"

Toph has a way of effectively drawing things to a standstill.

Aang is the first to speak up. "I might have an idea." He says with a shrug.

The Earth Bender huffs, blowing her long bangs out of her eyes."Yeah right, Twinkletoes. You're the worst of them all."

The tension is broken as they all descend into laughter again around the campfire, little realizing just how fleeting such times will be.

_**AN: This one has four different time frames in it. The first is when Azula is still in the Fire Nation in Ozai's good graces. The second is when she has left the Fire Nation, found Zuko and been injured in battle, the third is set for after Sozin's comet and when the Gaang lost the war, and the fourth is when she is with the Gaang and times are happy. **_


	3. Battles and Longings

**_I've not forgot about my other story but this one just kinda popped out. If you haven't noticed by now then please note that these chapters are not in chronological order but I do hope that adds to the charm. _**

When Azula first lays eyes on him, she arches an eyebrow in disbelief. This is the man that the Fire Nation is hunting? The man her brother has been chasing? The Avatar her father fears even if he is too proud to admit it?

He seems to be about the same age as Zuko though he stands taller. His shoulders are nicely broad and she can't help but notice the muscle definition. It's a warrior's physique and Azula has always been a sucker for a good warrior.

So Azula decides to put him to the test and launches her attack with a barrage of blue flaming discs. He counters with discs of air that split her flames in two. She cocks her head intrigued but not impressed. Her next attack involves flames flaring form her hands and feet as she does a complicated jump spin kick with a surprise twist at the end that snaps the flame back into a hook.

She can't repress the grin on her face when he manages to avoid and evade the searing flames before countering with gusts of wind that have her flipping backwards out of the way. Landing in a crouch, she sees the light in his gray eyes and recognizes it for what it is: curiosity.

Azula feels her blood heating up and she knows it shows in her amber eyes because she sees the same spark in his gray ones. Drawing a deep breath she launches herself at him and flames flare at her fists. She is known for her aggressive, straightforward approach and it pays off more often than not. Zuko has often found himself on the wrong end of her fire.

The Air Bender hits the ground hard but recovers quicker than he ought to, quicker than Zuko ever did. A sweeping kick lands her flat on her back and she is momentarily stunned. She is stunned just enough to give the Avatar the advantage and he is on top of her. It becomes more of a grappling match than anything as each battle for control.

Locking her legs around his waist she rolls them so she is on top but he has more strength in his arms than she does and it becomes a contest of wills. Azula can't explain why she doesn't just strike and get it over with. His strong jaw line is a perfect target and she could easily knock him out from her vantage point. That would almost be too easy though. For his part he is striving just to restrain her wrists so she swings her leg around and twists her arms out of his grasp.

Azula is rolling away, scrambling to her feet but he is soon on top of her again. She hits the ground hard with his added weight on her back and it knocks the air out of her. His forearm comes into view as he wraps it around her neck but he doesn't tighten it. It's more there to just let her know he could. She doesn't relish being in a chokehold at the moment so she just lies there.

They lay like this both gasping for breath, each of his exhales ghosts across her ear and neck. As the burning need for air begins to ease, she becomes aware of how he is pressed against her, his front to her back, hips aligned, his legs intertwined around her own. It nearly makes her shiver at the sensation of being this close to another person. She gives an experimental wiggle but he only tightens his hold on her.

She gives a little laugh. "I think you're enjoying this too much."

He laughs in reply but his other hand reaches out to cover her one free wrist that is stretched out in front of them. "Maybe, maybe not."

Azula flexes her fingers, feeling his hand tighten around her wrist for her trouble. "Now what?" She asks as she arches slightly back into him. She is probing this strange situation. No man ever dares to touch her like this. Romantic encounters were not exactly allowed or encouraged so her only experience has been in battle

Though she can't say she has ever had a battle that ended with her opponent on top of her. Not that there was ever an opponent before that she would have let be on top of her but she pushes that thought away. Azula isn't weak, just curious.

His deep voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "That depends, who are you exactly and why were you attacking my friends?" No doubt at this moment Mai and Ty Lee are making short work of the Water Tribe peasants. However, she can't be certain of it as they have become separated from the others during their own battle.

She raises her head so his chin comes to rest on her shoulder more. "Azula."

"Something tells me there is more to it than that." He replies playfully as he pulls her outstretched arm towards them.

"Princess Azula, daughter of the Fire Lord. I believe you know my brother Zuko."

He lets out a sigh as he grabs her wrist with his other hand, holding her in place. "That's unfortunate." There is genuine regret in his voice that she swallows thickly against.

"No need for it to be. It's just a title, right, Avatar?"

"Aang, my name is Aang." His now free hand slides down her side causing her to momentarily jump at the sensation.

"What are you doing?" The words come out faster than she means for them to. Azula's not panicked just surprised.

Aang doesn't answer though as his hand continues its journey, grazing the side of her breast down her side and coming to rest on the belt at her waist. Before she can react, he pulls on it and rises up using the leverage to flip her onto her back. Quickly moving to straddle her waist he leans forward hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head and looks at her.

Her father would beat her for letting him take such liberties. He would beat her for just lying here under the enemy while he drinks his fill of the sight of her. But Ozai is an ocean away right now so she pushes thoughts of her father out of her head and focuses on the man in front of her.

"See something you like, Avatar?" Azula asks wryly.

One hand gently caresses her face, tracing the line of her jaw. "I already told you, Princess, my name is Aang." He leans forward just a barely imperceptible amount and she thinks he's about to kiss her.

But he stops. In the distance she can hear the sound of clashing metal and splashing water.

"Please understand that the Fire Lord has to be stopped." The truth shines in his eyes and he really does believe in his cause.

Gently so as to not alarm him she reaches up, sliding one hand over the fabric on his chest, appreciating the feel of muscle underneath.

"Please understand that the Fire Lord can't be stopped and I have to do my duty to the Fire Nation and capture you." Azula fists her hand in the front of his shirt.

He smiles in response. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Azula."

She glares at him but uses her hold on him to pull him closer. "You don't understand. How could you understand? I have to do what destiny is telling me to do."

Aang lets her pull him closer. "Do you really think that I am your destiny?" His lips curl into a smile at the double meaning in his words.

Azula answers his smile with one of her own and closes the distance to press her lips to his. She's not experienced at this, not one bit, but it's a quick peck and nothing more. Still it sparks something inside of her and she sees it did the same for him.

"One way or another it might be." Her voice holds a threat in it. "I will bring you to face the Fire Lord."

Aang nods and says in a wise tone. "I will face the Fire Lord one day, but not today, Princess, and not because I am your prisoner."

The sounds of the others grow louder as they draw near and the moment passes.

They hear the slight whistling sound in the air at the same time and he ducks dropping on top of her. The small thin blade sails over them and lands a few feet away and the battle is back on.

She uses her hold on his shirt to try to roll them but he breaks free and is on his feet. Azula rolls to her own feet just in time to avoid a water whip aimed at her head. More knives fly driving him back. She casts a glance in his direction before turning towards the Water Bender and unleashing rings of fire.

It becomes a flurry of blue flames, discs of air, blue water, flying knives, and the pink blur of Ty Lee in the middle. A roar from above stops everything as a large lumbering white beast drops almost on top of Azula. That is if a giant gust of wind hadn't knocked her back at the last moment. She lands on the ground, sitting up to see Mai and Ty Lee doing the same. The Water Tribe peasants climb aboard; one of them grabbing the reigns. The Avatar catches her eye and with a brief smile he is bounding up into the saddle.

The white beast whisks them away into the sky.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Mai implores in that monotone voice of hers.

"Yeah, Azula, what was going on?" Ty Lee chimes in, eye wide and curious.

Standing up she dusts herself off and ignores their questions. "Let's go." She snaps as she leads the way back to their mounts. "He won't get far."

_**AN: This chapter takes place when Azula is on the hunt for the Gaang and before Toph or Zuko joined them. **_


	4. Of Failures and Other Things

_**Confused yet? If you are still unsure about the timeline of the chapters feel free to pm me and I will do my best to explain. There are clues and hints ingrained to help guide you along...that is if I have done my job well. Oh and in case anyone missed it Aang is 16 in this though everyone else is their cannon age. I simply will not write smut for a 12 year old..Sorry Toph.**_

Years of war have hardened the Dragon of the West. He has seen some of the most terrible and cruel atrocities that could be committed at the hands of man yet his brother takes it to a whole new level. Even now Iroh doubts his niece sees the trouble she is courting at the hands of the Fire Lord.

Her face is impassive, blank, as if Azula is merely here in body like it was a play or some royal event that she is required to attend rather than facing Ozai after a brutal failure. Her vacant facade only serves to anger the Fire Lord more and Iroh turns away from the violent blow Ozai delivers to his daughter's face.

The Princess is strong though and staggers rather than collapses like so many men before her have. The Fire Lord prefers delivering punishment with his own hands and many an officer has borne the brunt of Ozai's wrath. Iroh feels a sense of pride that she remains on her feet.

She looks back at her sire with quiet acceptance in her eyes. The side of her face is already swelling and bruising. Azula knew enough to expect the hit. On some level, Iroh is sure she even welcomed it. It will only serve to kill any lingering allegiance she has for her father.

"You have failed me." Ozai hisses, flames licking at his lips. "I will not tolerate failure."

Iroh recognizes the look in his brother's eyes. It is the same one that preceded Ozai burning his own son's face. Iroh prays Azula won't suffer the same. A quick death would be better than slow agony.

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai." Her voice is strong and clear.

Another strike sounds harder this time. Her head snaps to the side as she is knocked back again yet she remains upright.

Breathing hard but eyes bright she meets her sire's eyes again. "Thank you, Fire Lord." Her lips drip with blood yet her gratitude sounds genuine.

This only serves to enrage Ozai more and with a roar and a sharp kick her knee gives dropping her to the floor at his feet. Azula is silent but her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

Her eyes dart quickly to meet Iroh's own. He can see the fear she is barely keeping stamped down.

Ozai turns to meet his eyes with a challenge."What have you to say about this, brother?"

Iroh knows the part he must play. "She has learned her lesson." He strives to sound unaffected by this display of violence.

It is the wrong answer and Ozai's laugh fills the throne room. Grabbing a handful of Azula's hair he lifts her up, "Have you learned your lesson, girl?"

She scrambles to rise but he jerks hard wrenching her neck to the side.

Her eyes are wide but flash defiance. "I have not."

"Honesty from the viper's mouth at last." Ozai mocks as he throws her to the ground. "String her up and bring my whip."

The look in Azula's eyes matches the one in Iroh's and the old general watches helplessly as she is hung by her wrists and back stripped bare.

"Fire Lord, please reconsider," Iroh pleads watching with apprehension as his brother unfurls his whip. "If you damage her, then it may be difficult to find a good match." Appealing to Ozai's hunger for power and dominance is the last avenue left.

"Any man would be pleased to align himself with my house even if it means bedding a crippled whore." Ozai bites out harshly as he eyes his daughter's pale smooth back with a cold calculating eye.

The first crack sounds in the air and Iroh flinches. He has borne the brunt of his brother's wrath before and knows the white hot pain of the leather on his back. He can only watch as Ozai lays into her again and again with all his strength tearing her back to shreds yet the Princess does not make a sound. She refuses to give the Fire Lord the satisfaction. It is more a contest of wills than anything.

Leave it to Azula to sublimate the physical and use even this terrible act to needle the half-insane Fire Lord.

The guards shuffle uncomfortably as they watch their king reach a new low as he screams epithets at his own flesh while beating her bloody. They watch the drops of red liquid stain the cold stone floor below.

Silence reigns in the throne room and her body hangs limp. Only the Fire Lord's heavy breaths can be heard as he throws the whip down. Azula denied him what he wanted. Never once did she cry or beg. With a growl, Ozai storms from the room, leaving Iroh faced with yet another broken body.

Carefully, Iroh approaches his niece. Her hair hangs over her face hiding her features. Pushing the sweat soaked strands away as he cradles her face. Her eyes are closed and on her face is a look of peace and serenity he has not seen before.

"Uncle, I didn't cry." Her voice is quiet yet edged with pride.

Iroh wants to look away from the bruised and bloodied face but he doesn't. "You did well, Azula."

Signaling the guards, they help ease her down, mindful of her injuries as they carry her to her room.

He keeps vigil over her that night. Her sleep is fitful and Zuko's name passes her lips more often than not. Ursa is never mentioned. Not that Iroh expected her to be. Azula was never close to her mother but Zuko's banishment struck a chord with her in a way he did not foresee.

Her back is bare to the cool night air as she lays face down on the bed. The torn skin is black with dried blood. In her sleep she looks like the young girl she once was and Iroh feels a wave of guilt that he has not been able to protect any of the children in his care: Lu Ten, Zuko, and now Azula.

A plan begins to form.

Despite being retired, Iroh has a surprising number of contacts left. There are many people that owe much to him. He calls these favors in now.

Under the cover of night, the old woman is brought to Azula's room. The ancient blue eyes look sadly over the broken pale skin before she sets to work with glowing hands. The cuts are deep so much so that it is impossible to heal. She can only make it bearable. This is beyond the old Water Bender's ability.

"She will have terrible scars." The old woman warns with a shake of her head. It is a shame to see such beauty come to ruin.

Iroh nods knowingly. The injuries are deep. Far deeper than he thought anyone could tolerate. Azula continues to surprise him.

Another servant enters the room and gives him the signal he was looking for. Reaching out gently he shakes her shoulder. "Azula, you must wake quickly."

She mumbles in her sleep so he shakes her harder urging her to wake up. "Please, Azula, we must go now before it is too late, before Ozai arrives."

Iroh knows his brother well. Already the Fire Lord is planning something worse to punish his daughter for letting both the banished Prince and the Avatar slip through her fingers.

Her eyes snap open at the mention of her father. "Where will we go?"

As a servant helps her dress in simple garb, she hisses from the feel of the fabric on the open wounds on her back.

"It is time to find Zuko." Iroh pronounces. The only way to secure Azula's safety is to hide her from Ozai and who better to help her avoid the Fire Lord's wrath than her own brother.

Azula is hesitant. "He won't forgive me." However necessary, her betrayal of the young prince cut deep.

Iroh anticipated this. "Then you will just have to earn his forgiveness, Azula."

He sees the resistance in her golden eyes. She does not like to admit when she is wrong but she has already gone so far as to anger Ozai what is a bit more.

"Yes, Uncle." Azula acquiesces with a grim sense of determination.

Sneaking out of the palace is just as difficult as sneaking in. There is little ground cover at night but fortunately word of Ozai's punishment on the young woman has spread like wildfire and the guards are willing to turn a blind eye. Iroh grits his teeth at the thought of how many of them will face similar punishments for allowing the princess to slip away. He sees it in their eyes though. They know what awaits them and he feels a sense of honor at having been protected by such brave soldiers.

An old friend is waiting for them on the beach line with a small boat. The waves are choppy as if the ocean spirit itself was fighting against them but despite the very real threat of drowning they manage to make it to a larger vessel anchored off shore.

Together they watch as the Fire Nation fades in the distance.

"We can't go home." Azula says with a sad note in her voice.

"One day we will." Iroh says confidently.

_**AN: This chapter takes place after Azula has let Zuko and Aang get away and Ozai is a bit upset about it. This is what cuts her ties to Ozai and she leaves the Fire Nation with the intent of helping defeat the Fire Lord.**_


	5. A Seafaring Adventure

Azula has never been a fan of sea travel. She much prefers the freedom of the air.

However, the daughter of the Fire Lord does not give into weakness and will put on a brave face even as the tossing waves make her want to toss her lunch.

Iroh places a cool cloth on her head. The wrinkles around his golden eyes are deep with concern.

"I never knew you did not take to the waves."

Azula groans at the grating sound of his voice. No one knew. She kept it hidden but it's not as if she has anyone to impress. No high standards to live up to. Not now that she is in exile.

"Please try to drink the ginger tea. It will help settle your stomach." He encourages her with a warm cup of steaming liquid.

Opening her eyes she nearly wants to throw the cup across the room from the smell alone but her Uncle has yet to lead her astray. She drinks wrinkling her nose against the taste but as she finishes off the cup her stomach does begin to feel much better.

"Thank you, Uncle." She rasps out, throat raw from pain.

"How is your back?" He turns his attention towards other matters.

Azula grimaces as he lifts the blanket to reveal the mangled ruins of her back. The whip lashed deep into her tissues and it is healing somewhat.

Opening a pot of ointment, Iroh begins to systematically rub it into the cuts to ward off infection.

"Perhaps when we get to the Earth Kingdom, we can find another Water Bender to heal you. That may prevent scarring."

Azula nods mechanically. Finding a Water Bender is far down her list of priorities. The pain in her back barely registers anymore. It has become nothing but a hot mass of cold fury.

The Fire Lord will pay for this and pay dearly.

"Where do you think Zuko could be?" She asks, distracting herself from the light feather touches Iroh uses to tend to her wounds.

"That may be difficult to say. Zuko is a master of stealth. He could be anywhere."

They speak often about what Zuko must be up to. Is he with the Avatar? Is he on his own? Is he even still alive?

_Of course he is_, Iroh said with a smile. _If Ozai couldn't kill the Prince what makes you think the world could? _

Azula doesn't want to admit just how much she has missed her brother. His exile has been difficult on her as well. Ozai has been difficult. Iroh did what he could to protect her but it wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" Her voice is small like that of a child. Surely Zuko will forgive that she _had _to betray him. She had to do as the Fire Lord ordered.

"Zuko will understand." Iroh says. His words neither confirming nor denying her question of forgiveness.

* * *

The ship rocks with unnatural rhythm jarring Iroh out of his sleep. With a quick look, he sees Azula stirring as well.

His battle instincts are kicking in. "Something is wrong."

Her own instincts agree and she is already moving quickly to pack their bags.

When they reach the deck, they are greeted with the salty smell of seawater and the metallic scent of spilled blood. The ship is under attack.

Iroh pushes her away from the bow where a boarding party is fighting its way through the sailors.

Pirates are rare but vicious.

"You must go." He urges her as he guides her into a small boat.

Her eyes flash. "What about you?"

Iroh shakes his head. "I must help my friends." The vessel that snuck them out of the Fire Nation was under the control of friends of the old general. He won't leave them now.

She shrugs out of his grasp. "I can help too."

Anger bubbles from inside of him."No, Azula." He will not fail her again."The odds are not in our favor and you cannot be captured."

Understanding lights in her eyes. A woman in the hands of pirates. A Princess in the hands of pirates.

"Come with me." Her voice takes on a different tone. An almost pleading one.

"I will catch up to you." Iroh pushes her into the boat and kisses her forehead.

Azula glares at him, her golden eyes screaming betrayal, as he lowers the boat down the side of the ship.

"Stay hidden and do not come back. They will search the debris for survivors." Iroh yells instructions to her as the rift between them widens. "Find Zuko. He will understand, Azula."

She nods, brave mask sliding into place as she watches the man that was more of a father to her than her own fades from view.

The rips and tears in her back ache as she rows her boat to shore. She manages to avoid the debris from the small explosions the pirates are using to disable the ship.

Pulling herself onto shore her shoulders and back burn and fresh rivers of blood run from her wounds, soaking the back of her shirt.

A large explosion strikes the forward magazine igniting the explosives the ship was carrying and she is thrown to the sandy beach from the impact.

Large swaths of beach are covered in flaming debris and Azula watches in horror as the ship's bow sinks below the surface of the water.

Azula should cry. She wants to cry. She finds she can't and with a hardened resolve she turns her attention to the forest behind her and to the brother that lies beyond.

* * *

Every town she is in, she hears word of their travels. It seems Azula is always just one step behind the Avatar. At this point she isn't even sure if Zuko is with them but she is at least certain that the Prince won't be far behind.

They have the same goal of working against Ozai. Not many things are certain in her life but stopping the Fire Lord and ending the war are.

For all her training though, Azula finds she is lousy at survival. She finds herself knee deep in a swamp with strange creatures buzzing around her. When she lobs a fire ball at one of them and misses, it strikes a tree. She watches in fascination as a splash of water rises up to put out the small fire.

"Hey, little lady!" A near toothless man calls to her as he pulls close in a small boat. "You might want to be more careful."

She warily eyes him and the reptile at his side. The giant best stares her down with unblinking eyes. Flames spark from her fingertips. The old man flashes a gaping smile.

Dinner that night is some sort of winged insect. Azula wants to refuse but she has gone too long without a proper meal. If these swamp people can withstand the revolting meal, then she can too. After all she is not some spoiled princess that needs to be looked after. Dinner has a surprisingly tangy taste.

"I'm looking for my brother." She explains around the campfire."He may be traveling with an Air Bender and a Water Bender."

They stare back at her with rapt attention, as if her every word was gold.

"Air Bender, you say? Why they passed through here a few weeks ago."

Azula smiles in gratitude.

The small village has been ravaged by war. That much is clear. The residents stare at her with open distrust. Golden eyes give her away and she pulls her cloak around her more. Staring at a fruit stand, she fingers what few coins she has left in her pocket.

A small boy bounds up to the stall and picks an apple, handing the merchant a coin.

He turns to stare at her with wide eyes. "Are you a Fire Bender?"

Azula keeps her calm and smiles. "If I was a Fire Bender do you think I would be dressed like this?" Her clothes are rather poor even for a peasant.

He eyes her up and down. "I guess not but that other Fire Bender wasn't dressed much different."

She chokes back her hope. It won't do to get excited at the prospect of finally finding Zuko only to be let down again. Azula isn't sure how many more letdowns she can take.

"You've met a Fire Bender? I don't believe you." Azula scoffs in disbelief as she buys her own apple.

The boy's eyes take on a determined look. "I did! He took on a whole gang because they were mean to me." He calls as he follows after her.

That sounds like something Zuko would do.

She gives him a disbelieving look though."And what happened to this Fire Bender?"

Eyes averted he scuffs at a rock with his shoe. "We kinda ran him off."

Azula can read people and everything about this boy screams guilt.

"Did you want him to leave?" She says as she sits on a rock nearby.

He shrugs. "I guess. I mean he's Fire Nation. Fire Nation is bad."

Polishing her apple on her sleeve, Azula looks at her reflection in it. "They can be." She allows. It's true that some in the Fire Nation are bad. Zuko isn't though.

"He saved me." The boy says in a small voice as he runs his fingers over the surface of his own apple.

Sharp teeth pierce the skin of the apple with a crisp sound and Azula chews the fruit in thought. "So where did this heroic Fire Bender disappear too?"

The boy looks up at her as if trying to determine if she is really serious about hearing what he knows.

"I think he went off to the east."

Azula nods mentally picturing the Earth Kingdom map she had seen in a treehouse not too far away.

"The farther away the better right?" She asks in a teasing tone.

The boy smiles hesitantly at her. "I suppose. He seemed nice though. I kinda feel bad for letting them run him off like that."

Azula smiles. "I'm sure he forgives you."

And he will, that she is sure of. Azula just hopes that Zuko is feeling as forgiving with her and gives her a chance to be the sister she should have been instead of the daughter that she was.

_**AN: Azula has left the Fire Nation and is in search of Zuko. **_


	6. You Are Not Alone

The movements are second nature to Azula though the results leave a great deal to be desired. Rivulets of sweat drip down her back soaking her thin shirt plastering it to her skin. Every morning she has made a point to go through the motions but that's all they are now…just motions. Even when she completes the kata perfectly there is no spark at her fingertips. No fire running through her veins. No lightening under her skin.

This must be how Ozai feels. Defeated, alone, diminished. Losing the war hurts more than she thought it would. The sting lingers. Azula always expected that if she was on the losing side, that if she lost, that she would be dead. Actually she had always planned on it.

Azula lives though she can't say she is alive. This can't be living.

The Fire Nation is still powerful and strong. It is still the greatest nation in the world and the other nations bow down to it. That's not quite right. The Northern Water Tribe is scattered having their arctic fortress sunk into the sea. The Southern Water Tribe was nearly nonexistent anyway but for some reason they have been spared. _He_ has some sort of nostalgia for the place it would seem.

The Earth Kingdom is all that really remains but with each passing day they are slowly being choked out as the iron grip of the Fire Nation closes around them. It is slow progress but not because it has to be. The kingdom could be easily defeated in only a few weeks, maybe less if he leads the attack personally but he doesn't.

It is the last vestige of power that Azula has: to keep _his_ attention. If he is focused on her, then he is content to let his generals and admirals run the war.

It's not an easy task. It's not that his attention wanders; far from it. He has a hawk like focus on her, every move she makes, every person she speaks to. It is like an obsession he has with her, a jealous obsession at that.

Feeling the orange sun beating down on her, Azula stands at the edge of the training yard. This is as far as she can get from her personal guard without incident. It is the smallest hint of freedom she has in her day and she relishes every moment of it. Bending over she stretches the tired muscles in her legs.

Something catches her eye but Azula knows better than to react to it. Eyes are everywhere reporting her every movement. Sliding to the ground to sit and stretch again, she reaches out and gently pulls the paper to her.

It is small. Nearly too small to be noticed but it is uncrumpled and clean. It has been purposely left for her. Masking her movements as stretches, she unfolds it carefully on the ground before her.

_You are not alone._

The words stare at her, as much a comfort as they are a mystery. There is nothing more to be had from the message though and she folds it back before slipping it inside her shirt to destroy later. It would not do well for it to be found even if it is as nondescript as it can get.

Azula casts curious eyes around her as she flexes her muscles. Nothing is out of place. Nothing more to gleam from this unusual find. Nothing more to give her hope.

A guard calls her name and her heart sinks at the notice that she has been summoned to their chambers.

Looking up at the blazing sun as it moves overhead, Azula makes a brief prayer to Agni that she really isn't alone.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

The servant girl is new. The green eyes are bright and hard to miss as she pours a cup of steaming tea. In the days Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation and Ozai ruled she would not have taken notice of the girl. Peasants were beneath her.

However, as Fire Lady Azula, she is starved for connection and she stares at the girl longer than usual. The woman is unpracticed in her task of serving. Something is out of place.

"Where are you from?" Azula asks mildly amused as the woman's green eyes flick up nervously.

"I am from Omashu, Your Highness."

Omashu had fallen ages ago, dealt a devastating blow that knocked old King Bumi quite literally off his feet and headfirst into the unforgiving rock that he was once a master of.

"How did you end up here?" A servant from the Earth Kingdom is rare. There is such a low view of the other nations that even in defeat they are still scorned.

"I was a gift." The woman demurs, eyes averted.

Azula contemplates this. "A gift?" Slavery has made a startling come back. Something had to be done with all the spoils of war. "A gift to my husband?" She asks already knowing the answer.

The woman nods but still doesn't meet her eyes.

Azula picks up her tea. "I am truly sorry to hear that." No doubt the girl was afraid that her duties would require something other than serving tea. That at least is something neither she nor any other woman at the palace has to be concerned with. "What is your name?"

"Jiao."

"Have you met him yet?" Azula asks, in what she hopes, is a friendly manner. Growing up as she did, social pleasantries often escaped her but her time travelling with the others during the war helped bring her out of the cracked shell of her childhood.

Jiao shakes her head but Azula can see the sliver of fear in the girl's mannerisms.

"Just keep your head down and you will be fine."

Azula sees the way the girl's eyes focus on the dark purple bruises that peek out from the arms of her silk dress. Reaching with her other hand the Fire Lady tugs the sleeve down to hide them.

"Don't worry about that. It seems that is an honor he only bestows upon me." It is the dark humor of the situation that helps her keep her sanity.

"It's worse than what I have heard." Jiao whispers.

Something about the way the green eyed girl speaks puts Azula on edge.

"What do you mean?" Her voice drops low. Anyone could be listening.

When Jiao meets Azula's eyes there is a confidence radiating from the woman that reminds Azula of someone she knew long ago, of a woman that brimmed with hope and compassion and saw the good in others. A woman that has long since been lost and swallowed up.

"You are not alone, Your Highness."

* * *

She isn't alone. Never alone. How can she be alone?

"Leave me alone!" Her anger is reaching a dangerous point and soon she will not be responsible for what happens.

"Azula, let me explain!" Aang calls, chasing after her and dodging the heavy foot traffic of the city.

"There is nothing to explain." Her words are harsh and menacing as she stalks away, slipping in and out of the crowd with all the stealth of a jungle cat.

If Aang notices the danger he is in, then he doesn't let on as he follows, using his Air Bending to catch up to her in an alleyway. Gentle hands on her arms turn her to face him.

"I had nothing to do with it. Please believe me." His gray eyes are so open and honest as he pleads with her.

Deep down, on some level, Azula knows he isn't to blame but a woman can only take so much. There is a decided downside to being involved with the Avatar, even if they try to keep their relationship under wraps.

"She was kissing you, Aang." Azula growls, eyes flashing with anger. Even if he was more a hapless victim in this, she won't let it go. Seeing another woman with her arms wrapped around him, lips on his, is the last straw on her already frayed nerves.

Azula knows she shouldn't make a big deal about it. This happens. This will happen. Savior of the world, Master of the four elements, and the last Air Bender does make for a rather romantic back story. Add in his charm and looks and it is a recipe for disaster.

"I didn't ask for it and certainly didn't encourage it." Aang wants so much for her to understand.

She didn't have this growing up. No one would dare touch either her or Zuko that way. No one would just walk up say hello and literally throw themselves at one of the royal siblings. Imprisonment and possible execution were wonderful deterrents to unwanted romantic encounters.

Azula looks away from the earnest gray eyes. The days leading up to the invasion are wearing on all of them. How she is meant to fight and be any good during a solar eclipse is beyond her. Without her bending, she will be, for lack of a better word, blind. The only upside is so will all the other Fire Benders including Ozai. However, she is sure Ozai already has his plans set into motion for the eclipse. Her father is wily like that.

"I just want this war to be over." It is a rare moment of vulnerability and one she is loathe expressing even to him.

"I do too." Aang says quietly as he steps in closer to her. Warm arms wrap around her pulling her against him.

Azula takes this moment to relax into him. "I don't like this." Being on the run is a different life. There are good times. There are bad times. Knowing she is doing what is right soothes her in the trying times. The man in front of her does too.

With one arm around her still, his hand tips her face up to his. "I want only you, Azula. No one else. It will always be you." There is such truth in his words.

Azula draws a deep breath. "What will you do when you face Ozai?"

Gray eyes hold hers for a beat before he looks away."I don't know."

It has become a point of contention within the group.

Kill Ozai.

Don't kill Ozai.

They fight and bicker about it but the Avatar stays above the fray. The final decision rests with him. There are times he feels alone and she can see it in his eyes.

He's the last Air Bender. He's the last line of defense. He's the last hope for the world.

Taking his face in her hands, she whispers against his lips, "You are not alone."

_**AN: This has three different parts to it. The first Azula is at the palace and it is after the defeat at Sozin's Comet. The second part is set around the same time frame...Yes she is Fire lady Azula at this point and is married. The third is before the Day of Black Sun when she is with the Gaang.**_


	7. Fighting Freedom

**_If you would like for me to be able to get back to you to answer any questions please make sure you are set up to receive private messages. _**

Being raised as she was, careful attention was given to every aspect of her education. She had the best tutors, trainers, and healers. Her mornings were filled with Fire Bending drills before bathing and dressing for Court. When the other noblewomen retired for an afternoon nap or tryst depending on the woman, Azula was hard at work learning Fire Nation history, war strategy, and other subjects deemed important by the Fire Lord. The evenings would be filled with awkward dinners, meetings with ministers, and other more clandestine academics the Fire Lord saw fit for his daughter to learn.

By the time her brother is banished, Azula already knows a thousand different ways to make a man beg for mercy and countless other ways to prolong his suffering. The Fire Lord set a high standard for the Princess and was mildly pleased when she surpassed his expectations.

Smirking to herself, she thinks how Ozai must be cursing his obsessive attention to her education as she evades his soldiers yet again. Princess Azula has effectively slipped through the tight net of the Fire Nation patrols.

Her childhood was lonely but she has never truly been alone until now. The forest canopy is thick and the unfamiliar noises surround her. A bird whistles and she pauses at the trilling sound. An answering call raises the hairs on the back of her neck.

They see their quarry. A woman garbed in Fire Nation clothing walking alone in the forest is an unusual, though welcome, sight. He alerts the others to be ready and to claim their bounty. When they answer, he grins and bites down on the piece of grass in his mouth.

It is a coordinated attack as they swoop down on their prey and surround her with ease. A lone girl cannot take several boys; this Jet is sure of. Before he even has his mouth open to demand her money, her golden eyes are flashing at him, identifying him as the leader. He is surprised at the ferocity of her attack so much so she knocks him to the ground before rounding on Pipsqueak as the next most threatening member of the group.

For a moment Jet can only watch as she systematically takes out the other Freedom Fighters with a combination of kicks and strikes. He doesn't stay stunned for long and is soon on his feet. He has no problem playing dirty if he has to.

Trying to ward off multiple attackers can be difficult, especially since Azula is striving to not use her Fire Bending, never mind the injuries hidden under her clothes. With every twist and turn, the rough cloth rubs on the open wounds. Sapphire flames will be a dead give away to anyone with half a brain. The last thing she wants to do is attract the attention of soldiers. This group is not composed of soldiers although they move like them. They are tough, practiced and well-coordinated.

The injuries she earned for her disobedience are far from healed and the pain has been nearly unbearable. She decides this is what is clouding her thoughts and allows the leader of this surprisingly adept fighting force to get the drop on her. Pain explodes behind her eyes as he delivers a solid blow to the back of her head. She reels from the strike, struggling to stay on her feet, but is unable to counter the tackle knocking her to the ground at last.

Jet drops the rock in his hand. The sharp edges are coated in blood. Their prey lies underneath him face down, stunned. The others stare at the sight of the red liquid quickly coating the forest floor.

"Head wounds bleed more. She's okay." Jet says to quell their fears. "Help me get her tied up and we can take her back."

They look at him questioningly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The Duke eeks out. The woman put up more of a fight than what they are used to.

"We can't leave her here." Jet argues. He won't say that this woman has piqued his interest.

The others know better than to keep arguing. They can't stay on this path for long either. With careful maneuvering they cover the signs of the battle and it is as if it never happened. Quickly they bind her hands and feet and gag her before whisking her away to their hideout.

Jet takes her to his room, telling the others that he will keep a close eye on her himself. They look at him with relieved eyes as she was by far one of the most difficult opponents they have encountered.

He leaves her bound. Those golden eyes flash in his mind. The way she looked at him, the curl of her lips. This woman is more than she seems and Jet is intent on finding out as much about her as he can.

* * *

Pain is everywhere. Her thoughts are slow and fuzzy. Her head throbs. Without moving she can tell she is tied up and gagged. She lies peacefully, feigning unconsciousness as she waits for her senses to return to her. Her ears pick up the sound of someone moving around in the room with her. The light, quiet footsteps are across the small space as if he is wary of coming closer. Straining her ears, she tries to discern if there are others around. All she hears is the nighttime sounds of the forest.

Jet has never been one to give into fear and let it stop him so he tells himself to quit being silly. He's not a kid anymore. He's a leader with responsibilities. Slowly he approaches her prone form and kneels down beside her.

She really is a sight to behold. Plump lips are parted by the gag which only serves to highlight her high elegant cheekbones. His eyes are drawn to the full curves of her breasts stretching the fabric of her shirt with every deep even breath. Pushing her long shiny hair to the side he feels for the injury. It has long since stopped bleeding and is dried and jagged.

Sliding his hands down her arms he feels for anything hidden. He tells himself that he is only searching her but he pauses longer than he should in the valley of her breasts. He sits back and stares at her. She has a small knife and a few coins but nothing much. Surely a woman that looks like she does would have been carrying more supplies on her travels or at least more coin. Even her clothes are higher quality than what most peasants would be wearing yet not quite something nobility would don. Something seems out of place so he searches her again.

Lying still while some peasant feels her up is not Azula's idea of a good time yet she bares it and remains still, hoping to lull him into a false sense of security. When his hands run over the cuts on her back, the pain is so sharp that it draws a gasp from her lips.

Jet freezes at the feel of torn skin under his fingertips. When the woman gasps in pain, he pulls his hand back. Lifting her shirt his jaw drops at the sight of angry red marks striping her back in thick layers. He can't imagine the sort of pain this must cause her and he moves away.

Her eyes are open now and golden orbs glare at him. Jet sees anger and pain. Hate burns in her eyes and he feels his mouth go dry at the sight. She is magnificent.

Removing his dagger from his belt, he holds it up for her to see. "If I remove your gag, you have to behave or else."

Azula narrows her eyes at his threat. If they were in the Fire Nation and she weren't in exile, then his hands would be forfeit just for touching her. However, they aren't and she is. Azula is in no position to carry out that punishment..at least not yet. She nods in agreement.

Pulling her to a sitting position, he cuts the gag from her mouth and watches as she licks her dry lips. Those golden eyes never leave him though.

"What's your name?" Jet asks, trying to sound friendly.

She scoffs and looks away, effectively dismissing him. Her eyes flicker around the room taking it in.

People always listen to what he has to say. She shouldn't be any different.

"I asked you a question." He says, voice dropping low with a threat.

She smirks at him. Actually has the nerve to mock him.

It sparks something inside of him, some repressed anger at anything Fire Nation, and he reacts grabbing a handful of hair and bringing the knife to her neck.

"Answer me or I will slit your throat."

Those golden eyes don't even widen in shock but just stare him down with a calculating coldness.

"You have yet to properly introduce yourself to me. I am not the one remiss in manners." Her words have careful inflection in them that speaks of one that is high borne.

It only serves to anger him more and his grip on her hair tightens. "My name is Jet."

"I am Azula." Somewhere in the back of her mind she can hear Iroh chiding her for not using a pseudonym but his voice is quickly overruled by Ozai demanding she be proud and strong.

There is no flicker of recognition on his face and for that she is thankful.

The angry fire in his eyes settles into a smolder as he looks her over.

The knife does not worry her. She has had worse done to her already but the look in his eye sets her on edge.

"You're rather pretty, Azula."

"So I've been told. " She retorts. Men have looked at her with lust and desire before but she never felt concern. No one would dare lay their hands on the Princess of the Fire Nation.

"You're Fire Nation." Jet isn't asking. He doesn't let go of the hold of her hair either.

"I suppose that's a deal breaker." She sneers at him.

"Hmm," he grins, "I've heard Fire Nation women are wild." Jet has spent enough time around taverns to hear more than his fair share of stories.

Azula glares at him."I wouldn't know."

Her sarcasm draws a small a laugh from him. "We may have to find out." He's already let one exotic girl slip through his fingers. He's not about to let another.

She stiffens against him. "Touch me and you die."

Jet laughs harder at this. "Doesn't look like you can carry out that threat."

"You would be surprised."

The heat in the room begins to grow as her anger starts to boil over. Jet senses the change and moves to the side just in time to avoid a blast of fire from her lips. Reacting quickly he pushes her onto her stomach and straddles her back. One hand holds her hair mashing her face into the floor and the other pushes on her back right on the ripped flesh.

Azula gives a small shriek of pain as the white hot fire lances through her back. It takes her breath and she squeezes her eyes shut against the tears that rise in them.

"I told you to behave or else." Jet's calm voice says in her ear. "That's not behaving." He twists his hand flat against her back, wrenching the wounds again.

A strangled sound spills from her lips but she bites back a scream. If she couldn't be broken by the Fire Lord then she will not be broken by some low life peasant.

Lifting her off the ground he drags her to the bed and dumps her unceremoniously face first on the small mattress. He moves quickly binding her hands and feet to the rails spread-eagle fashion. Once she is secured he straddles her backside and takes out his knife again.

The sharp edge slices up the back of her shirt and leaves her bare to his gaze. He blinks at the sight before him. Her pale skin is a crisscross mesh of cuts that overlap and span the length and width of her back.

"How did this happen?" He sees the fresh blood running in tiny trickles from the wounds he tore open while punishing her.

"As if you care." She snaps.

"What if I do?" Jet muses as he runs a finger along the bright red gash.

Azula jerks at the sting of his touch. "If you must know, I displeased a Fire Nation noble and he sought fit to punish me."

"What did you do?" He leans forward hands on either side of her head, enjoying the way her ass feels pressed against his groin.

She looks over her shoulder at him, eyes flashing hatred at him. "I didn't behave."

Jet smirks at this. "Maybe I have use for you yet, Azula."

* * *

He never sees it coming. None of them do. That is just how Azula likes to operate. Azula's thoughts soon turn back to finding her elusive brother and she makes her way through the darkened forest illuminated by the blue flames rising from the wreckage of Jet's shattered dreams.

_**AN: Some may still be confused about when some of these chapters take place so I think I will go back at put an Author's Note at the end of them to clear it up. This one take place after Azula leaves the Fire Nation in search of Zuko and has lost Iroh on the sinking ship. **_


	8. Before the Fall

_**To alleviate your fears, I am not including a Zhao love interest...you may interpret it as he has feelings for Azula but they are not returned. Read on but this is darker than previous chapters.**_

Zhao considers the prisoner before him. The proud, defiant princess is gone, replaced by this broken shell of a woman.

A part of his heart breaks at it but to the victor go the spoils. Kneeling down to her eye level, he peers through the metal bars. Golden eyes that once sparked with fire stare dully at him.

"What do you want, Admiral?" Her voice is a sharp whisper barely louder than the sounds of dripping water down the cold stone walls around them.

"I only wanted to check on you." Zhao knows he shouldn't be here but he feels compelled to look after the woman he once seen himself marrying.

She scoffs though it lacks her usual venom. "I am as well as can be expected."

Zhao looks her over. The dress is torn and dirty. Her hair hangs limply around her shoulders. It is a far cry from the polished perfection that was Azula.

"The fires have been put out." He says striving for a lighter tone. "The palace is intact though most of the city was heavily damaged.

Azula snorts. "Isn't that a shame."

A too familiar voice screams in defiance farther down the hall. Her golden eyes dart to the side, ears straining, to discern the words before the solid crunch of bone is heard silencing the screams.

Zhao swallows thickly against the sound.

"What of my brother and the others?"

He looks away from the hope flickering in her eyes. "I don't know but they aren't prisoners. At least if they are then not here."

Azula sighs and casts doleful eyes around. "Perhaps they are safe then."

A snicker sounds from behind Zhao, surprising them both. "Your optimism is refreshing."

Zhao stands as a tall shadow is cast over them both and he bows. "I was only checking on her welfare."

"Indeed." Is the curt reply.

With a nod the guard moves to unlock the door.

Azula is on her feet, teeth bared. "Stay away from me!"

The calm voice speaks again. "Admiral, resume your search for the others. I want them alive if possible though not necessary."

Zhao watches as Azula backs up in the cell, hands shaking, eyes flashing.

"Do not touch me!" She threatens the looming figure.

Zhao averts his eyes as Azula screams.

* * *

The next time Zhao sees her he has a difficult time _not_ looking at her. It is as if she is on display. From the careful attention given to her hair to the meticulous clothing, everything about her screams trophy.

"Admiral, any word?"

His eyes snap to the owner of the voice. With a small bow, he speaks "Prince Zuko and General Iroh have eluded us. The trail has simply gone cold."

Zhao doesn't miss the satisfied look in Azula's eye.

"They can't go far. Air bison have to rest sometime." One hand absently traces her bare shoulder as he speaks.

Zhao nods in agreement. "We shall redouble our efforts." His eyes flicker back to Azula where she is kneeling, eyes boring into his. He had nearly forgotten what a hypnotic effect those golden eyes could have.

"Admiral," the voice is sharper and filled with reprimand. "Do you see something you like?"

"Forgive me but I have not seen Princess Azula in some time." He averts his eyes from her to the man staring him down.

The smile is cold."It is Fire Lady Azula now."

Zhao swallows against this but he keeps his features carefully schooled. "Congratulations. I am sure it will be a happy marriage."

"I'm sure it will. You are dismissed, Admiral. Next time I expect better results." The threat is clear.

* * *

He barely avoids the rings of fire that lash at him as the Crown Prince rages. Zhao deflects and dodges but doesn't dare attack.

"Prince Zuko, please!" He implores even as a wave of flame comes much to close.

Zuko is having none of it and keeps up the attack. In the distance Zhao sees General Iroh making his way with others in tow, calling for the prince's attention.

Water tentacles wrap around Zhao, pulling him down and the earth rises to bind him in place. Zuko's face is twisted in anger as he looms over him a hand flaming with fire ready to strike down on top of him.

If this is to be the end, then Zhao will have only one regret in his life.

Iroh's hand stays Zuko's. "There is no honor in striking an opponent that is already defeated." The man's gentle voice reprimands him.

The fire in Zuko's eyes fades and he relents, stepping back but staring Zhao down all the same.

"He's been chasing us all over." Zuko growls. "We can't get a moments rest!"

Iroh nods in that wise way. "Zhao did not attack though so perhaps we should hear him out."

The Earth girl removes his bonds and he carefully stands.

"I am not here as an enemy." Zhao pleads.

Blue eyes flash at him. "You haven't been anything but the enemy!"

"Let him speak." Iroh says quietly. It has the effect of quieting the Water Tribe girl.

"Thank you, General." He directs his words to the older man. "I want to help free Azula."

At the mention of his sister's name, Zuko perks up. "Azula, is she okay?"

Zhao nods grimly. "Fire Lady Azula is as well as can be expected." He pauses to let the implication sink in.

Zuko turns cursing. Iroh makes a humming sound of disapproval.

"You mean…." The Water Tribe girl's words trail off.

"Yes." Zhao says quietly. It is clear Azula has meant something to these people and he resolves to keep some of the darker aspects of her marriage to himself. "There is a small resistance movement in the Fire Nation." He watches the prince carefully for his reaction.

Zuko is staring at him, hands on his hips. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning," Zhao says, "that they are tired of war and just want this to end. Some of the generals and admirals have been speaking."

Hope lights in Zuko's eyes. "They have?"

"Yes."He answers simply. Domination over the rest of the world was all they ever wanted but they foresee the way this will go. What can be gained from ruling a virtual wasteland? There will be no winners.

"How do we know he's not just trying to trap us?" The blue eyed woman asks, eyes sparkling with anger.

"He's not lying."The blind girl offers with a shrug.

Zhao turns back to Zuko. "My orders were to find you, all of you, dead or alive."

This draws looks of concern from them.

A taller boy dressed in Water Tribe garb raises his sword. "You'll have to bring me in dead."

A woman next to him bares her fans.

The others agree, quietly assuming defensive positions, all except Zuko and Iroh.

"I do not intend to follow orders." Zhao bites out. There will be punishment for failing and he is already on a warning but seeing Azula broken as she was is an image he can't get out of his head. "I am on borrowed time."Seeing they are still not convinced, he adds. "Ozai's dead."

This shocks them and it runs in a ripple through the group.

Zuko looks away at the horizon, features hard and brooding.

Iroh speaks, "How did my brother die?"

Zhao doesn't miss the hint of sadness in the old man's voice. "Public execution." He doesn't add that Ozai was so broken down and defeated by that point that he had to be carried up the stands. The man's screams and the smell of burnt flesh is something Zhao shall never forget.

"Was Azula there?" Zuko asks in a hesitant way.

Zhao stares for a moment before nodding. Azula was there on full display as beautiful and perfect as ever. The fear and anger in her eyes was so clear as she watched her father die.

Iroh sees the meaning in his words. "Why don't you go back to camp while Prince Zuko and I speak to the good Admiral in private."

They want to disagree but the look in the old general's eyes puts them off and quietly they retreat to their camp.

Once they are away, Iroh asks, "Tell us everything you know."

"It's not a pleasant story." Zhao warns.

"I did not expect it to be, Admiral." Iroh answers with a grim look.

* * *

The war room is quiet; too quiet.

The generals and admirals resist fidgeting under the cold glare.

"I am disappointed." The words are quiet, simple, but laced with meaning.

Zhao can't help but let his eyes drop to the woman kneeling on the dais. The months have worn on her and he can see it in the tired golden eyes.

"What of Ba Sing Se?"

"The walls are standing," General Hito answers, "but we are working on alternative ways to infiltrate the city."

Zhao watches as Azula turns her head away when questing fingers trace her neck.

"When the city falls, leave no survivors. I will not be opposed."

Azula's eyes flash and she snaps. "Ba Sing Se has over a hundred thousand citizens. You can't just kill them all."

The hand grabs her hair pulling her back harshly.

"Forgive my wife, she forgets her place." The blue flames before the throne flare with the seething words.

Zhao and the other military leaders exchange nervous glances as they watch Azula struggle against the hand that holds her with little effort. They know what is coming next if she continues to resist.

It is with a sense of pride that Zhao watches her defy her captor.

"If Zuko doesn't kill you then I swear to Agni I will!"

This is the most defiant Zhao has seen her be since the Day of Sozin's comet. It also fills him with a sense of dread.

A low laugh fills the room. "Really, Azula, you think Zuko has it in him? He couldn't even take Ozai down. I think you're right though; if anyone were to kill me, it would be you." There is such dark amusement in those words and something about it sets Zhao on edge.

Azula doesn't give up though and eyes glare defiantly even though her head is at an awkward angle. "I will gladly kill you."

Zhao knows her well enough to know that if she was still at her former glory, that if she had her bending, that Azula would be breathing fire.

"Do it."

The order is genuine and for a moment Zhao thinks he can see a flicker of truth in those eerie eyes.

Azula sees it too and stills in her struggle. "Leave Ba Sing Se alone, please."

Zhao has never heard her beg before.

The room is quiet save for the crackling flames as her request is contemplated.

"There is a change of plans. General Hito, tell your soldiers to hold their positions."

Hito bows.

The hold on Azula's hair is released as he stands. The wall of blue fire drops as he descends the stairs.

"I will travel to Ba Sing Se and lead the attack personally."

The cold words settle in Zhao's stomach. Ba Sing Se won't be able to withstand the attack and the defeat will be perhaps worse than Omashu or the Northern Water Tribe.

A shriek of rage sounds from the dais as Azula springs to her feet. "You cannot do this!"

Her husband doesn't acknowledge her. "I want to conquer the Earth Kingdom by the end of the month, maybe sooner."

Zhao sees her decision a split second before she moves. He opens his mouth to tell her to stop but it is already too late and she is down the stairs.

The movement is effortless as her intended target turns out of the way and manages to catch her around the neck all the same, throwing her to the ground with more force than necessary.

"You have your orders. Now leave us."

They know not to linger when they have been dismissed but they look at one another with uncertainty

The blue flames before the throne flare to life, blazing high and hot and the men make their decision to retreat.

At the door, Zhao turns to look. His last image of Azula is of her pinned to the ground, alternately raging with curses and threats to begging and pleadings.

The sound of Azula's cries and screams can be heard even as the heavy doors to the throne room shut.

Hito turns to Zhao with haunted eyes. "We must do something and soon."

Zhao nods. "Ba Sing Se will be the last battle we fight one way or another, General, that you can be sure of."

**_AN: This is set after Sozin's Comet. _**


	9. So We Meet Again

Azula sees him a half second before he sees her. Zuko is quick to react and before Azula can even open her mouth to speak, he flips her and is dragging her into the river. She flails but he is angry so much so that he overwhelms her attempts to fight back. Not that she is putting up a serious defense. She came with the intent of smoothing things over and Zuko will be less likely to accept her apology if she beats him senseless.

The Crown Prince has no such reservations as he drags her into deeper waters.

She kicks and tries to find purchase on the rocky bottom but he sweeps her feet out from under her and plunges her head first into the river. Azula fights and manages to break the surface to gasp for air.

"Stop!" Her words are lost as he plunges her back under.

Each time her head breaks the surface of the water, Zuko yells threats and curses, before pushing her down.

The commotion draws the attention of the others who are by this point standing on the beach, watching in confusion.

Azula strikes, bloodying his nose, which grants her a momentary reprieve to slip out of his grasp. She makes a go for the beach. With a yell, Zuko pounces, wrapping one arm around her throat as he yanks her back into the deep and pushing her under.

"You're going to drown her!" Aang calls over the noise.

Zuko glares, even as he pushes his sister's head farther into the water. "That's the idea."

He really isn't leaving her any other option and her next strike is low but effective in releasing his hold on her. Zuko yelps and Azula's head breaks the surface of the water again. She swims away putting some distance between them.

"I'm not here to fight!" She yells between gasps for air.

A water whip strikes her soundly in the back of the head before a wave of water drags her under.

"Katara!" Aang yells even as he moves to counter with a wave that drops Azula onto the beach instead.

Earthen bonds form around her wrists and ankles as she drops her head to the sandy shore breathing heavy.

Katara is wading into the river to help an irate Zuko to shore.

"Why are you here?" Zuko grits out glaring murderously at her as he leans heavily on the Water Bender.

"To apologize," Azula raises her head to look up at him. "I told Uncle you wouldn't understand."

Zuko's eyes brighten at the mention of Iroh. "Where is he?"

Dropping her head back onto the sand with a thump, she gives a short laugh. "I wish I knew. I haven't seen him in months."

Zuko seethes. "Is he alive at least?"

"I certainly didn't kill him." Her face grows serious. "I don't know. We were attacked and the ship sunk."

He stares at her unsure if he should trust her or not.

"For what it's worth, she doesn't seem to be lying." Toph shrugs.

"She's fooled you before, Toph." Sokka reminds them.

Frustration from months of travel and the numerous pitfalls she has found herself in bubbles to the surface. "I am _not_ lying."

Zuko snorts.

"I have been exiled the same as you, brother, and the Fire Lord has put a price on my head."

This gets his attention. "I don't believe you."

Azula growls as she pulls at the binding sand. "In my pack, you will find a wanted poster."

Suki retrieves it and rifles through her things before producing the paper and holding it up for the others to see.

Sokka peers closer at it. "You could have this made up to trick us."

Azula exhales and smoke comes out. "Zuko, please believe me. I _can_ prove it to you."

He moves to stand over his sister, curiosity etched on his face. "How?"

"Release me and I will show you but not _them_." She glares at the others standing around.

Zuko's eyes widen in understanding. "No." He whispers in disbelief.

The anger fades from her eyes and he sees the truth in them. "Yes."

He holds her gaze for a beat longer. "Let her up."

Katara opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. "Now." He says to Toph.

The bindings disappear and she stands up slowly so as to not alarm them.

"Are we doing this with an audience?"

Zuko can see her act for what it is. There is an underlying sense of fear and nervousness behind the bravado. "Go on, I'll be fine."

"I don't think it's such a great idea." Sokka says hesitantly.

"Toph can keep an eye on things." Zuko allows.

Azula huffs. "She can stay for all I care but the rest of you can kindly leave."

It's as much as a compromise as they will get so they reluctantly move away.

Watching them retreat she casts a look at the blind girl. "You seem shorter close up."

Toph smiles. "Funny, you seem just as psychotic half-drowned."

"Quit stalling," Zuko snaps.

Turning away from him she begins to unlace her shirt. Letting it drop down her back, she stands and waits.

Toph frowns at the sudden rise in Sparky's heart rate and temperature. He only gets like this when he is really, really angry. It makes his anger from before seem like a vacation.

"Who did this to you?" Zuko's voice is low and menacing.

"Who do you think?" Azula snaps at him.

He reaches out and runs a finger over the jagged marks. They are nearly healed but the angry stripes scar her back up and down.

"Why?" Zuko chokes out.

Azula pulls her shirt up and begins to lace it again. "For letting you and the Avatar slip through my fingers."

A hand on her shoulder turns her to face him. "I'm sorry, Azula. I'm so sorry." He wraps her up in his arms and pulls her close.

Azula is not one to hug but the months of exile have worn on her and she leans against him. "I'm sorry as well, brother."

Toph stands, uncertain of just what has happened. "So we all love each other again?"

Zuko looks Azula over. He can see the exhaustion etched on her face. Her eyes have a slightly haunted look to them. "You could say that."

"Great, cause I'm starving. We were about to eat before you and Princess decided to go for a swim." Toph turns and walks back towards camp.

In the distance they can hear her herding the others along.

"Banishment isn't so bad once you get use to it." Zuko says with a grin.

Azula gives a weak smile. "It's been absolute hell so far. I wasn't really sure I would ever find you."

He frowns. "How did you find us?"

She picks up her pack, tying it closed again. "You're easier to find than you think."

Zuko makes a face, as he leads her back to camp. "Great."

* * *

They regard her with suspicion. Well, almost all of them do.

"Here, it's not on par with the palace kitchen but it grows on you." Aang says handing her a bowl of some sort of soup.

She looks down at the steaming liquid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Princess." He says as he sits beside her with his own bowl. They are seated at the edge of camp away from the warmth of the fire.

Azula takes a sip and blanches at the taste.

"Give it time." Aang encourages her. "Besides Katara made it and you want to score as many points with her as you can."

Azula glances over at the Water Bender. "She's sitting awfully close to Zuko." She observes.

Aang gives a laugh. "Do not point that out to Sokka or we will have another attempted drowning."

She smiles at this.

They eat in quiet listening to the sounds of the group around the campfire.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Azula asks suddenly.

The Air Bender doesn't look at her. "You were only doing what you had to do."

Forcing herself to gulp down the rest of the soup, she sits the bowl down and tries to not make a face.

"Well, so much for that. I guess in retrospect it's a good thing I failed to capture you."

His eyes are so serious when he looks at her. "Is it?"

Azula stills as she meets his gray eyes. "It could have been worse." She says quietly.

Aang nods but doesn't look away. "Zuko didn't tell me anything but I could tell he was upset and I know your father isn't exactly the forgiving type."

Azula stretches her legs out in front of her. "He's not. He was furious but I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream." She smiles at the Fire Lord's frustration.

The Air Bender flinches at the implication in her words. "If you need anything, just let me know." He says softly. "I can heal some but Katara is really the better healer."

Azula casts her eyes over to the Water Bender and watches as her brother leans in close to say something in the girl's ear.

"I somehow doubt she will be keen to help me out. She was quick enough to help Zuko drown me."

Aang laughs. "I'm surprised you let him try."

For months she has searched for Zuko to try to make amends. Being on the run from the Fire Nation has not been an easy task.

"We have to stop Ozai." Azula says with a grim certainty.

"You mean I have to stop Ozai." Aang amends.

Azula spares him a glance. "Not like you have to do it alone."

With a small shake of his head, he looks up at the sky. "Actually, I do."

He sits in profile to her and she eyes him carefully. All their hopes rest on him. If he were to fail to stop the Fire Lord, to stop her father, then she can't imagine what will happen.

"You can do it. We just have to make sure you're ready."

Looking at her with a hint of surprise, he asks, "We?"

Azula casts a look back to where Zuko was but is now absent from. Golden eyes flick around seeking him out but failing to locate the prince.

"It would seem to me that your Fire Bending sifu has other things on his mind."

The Water Bender is nowhere to be found either.

Aang laughs. "It's a poorly kept secret."

Azula presses her lips together and hums. "So it would seem." Zuko really has been slumming it if he is taking up with a Water Tribe peasant. "Fortunately for you, I am a prodigy." She says with a cold sense of satisfaction.

"Prodigy?" Aang rolls it over on his tongue. Thoughts flitting to other things. "That sounds promising."

As if picking up on his thoughts, Azula smiles. "I'm sure it will be."

_**AN: Azula finally finds Zuko and the Gaang. No big reveals in this one but I thought we could do with something more lighthearted today.**_


	10. Wounds and Wishes

_**Posting this tonight as I shall be busy tomorrow. **_

Katara is angry. They can see it in every twist, turn, and especially in how the sharp lines of water cut through the air, cloth, and the skin underneath.

Zuko is not quite worried but very strongly concerned.

"Should we stop this?" Aang asks anxiously from beside him.

Throwing a quick glance at his friend, Zuko asks "Who are you more worried about: Katara or Azula?"

Aang gives him a suffering look. "Both. Someone is going to get hurt."

When Sokka yelps from the cloud of steam that washes over him, Toph's giggles break into full fledged guffaws.

Katara hisses and lashes out with a barrage of water whips and ice daggers, all of which evaporate at the blue wall of flame that suddenly springs in their path.

The resulting steam clouds the air making it difficult for Katara to spot her opponent and Azula is upon her before the Water Bender can even turn around.

Katara hits the ground hard. Azula is on top of her pinning her arms behind her.

"Are you about done?" The princess says in a bored voice.

The steam cloud is removed by the gentle movement of air.

"Hardly." Katara bites out, as she struggles against the hold.

Azula smirks and leans over to whisper. "Either end this or I will." The threat is clear and Katara stills underneath her.

"You don't scare me, Azula."

"I never said you were scared. I just told you that I would end this and if that means snapping that pretty neck of yours then I guess Zuko will just have to be disappointed."Katara's blue eyes flicker to the man in question and Azula can see her hesitation. "Be a good girl and behave. You may just make Fire Lady one day."

Katara slumps in defeat and Azula rises off her and steps back.

Zuko is quick to help Katara up while glowering at his sister. "Was that really necessary?"

Azula regards him with an indifferent expression. "She seemed to think it was."

Zuko leads Katara away, throwing the occasional glare over his shoulder at his sibling.

The others wander off now that the excitement is over, save one.

"What started that exactly?" Aang asks curiously.

Azula regards him with the same uninterested look. "She's not my mother and the sooner she learns that the better."

"Oh," Aang says in understanding.

Katara does have the rather annoying habit of trying to mother the group. Some take to it. Well, the males take to it. Having their food cooked, clothes washed, amongst other things has left them feeling happy. The females are less than enthused by the Water Bender's mother hen tendencies to put them to work cooking, cleaning and otherwise.

Azula turns on her heel and walks away until his voice stops her. "You're injured."

She stops in her tracks. One of the water whips had hit her in the back but she hadn't even registered the cut. It must have struck on the already scarred skin. Reaching behind her she frowns at the red drops on her fingers.

"Is it bad?" Azula asks as she smears the crimson liquid between her fingertips, watching it stain her skin.

Aang steps up close. "It's soaking your shirt pretty quick. Doesn't it hurt?"

It doesn't hurt. Probably won't ever really hurt. After feeling the wrath of the Fire Lord on her back, Azula doubts it will ever hurt again.

"I can't even feel it." She says dismissively as she starts to walk off again.

"Hold up," He calls to her as he takes her arm. "Let me have a look. I can heal it you know."

Azula narrows her eyes at him as she pulls away from him. "I'll be fine."

She doesn't miss the hurt expression on his face. "You don't have to keep shutting me out."

He can be so exasperating at times.

"I'm not." She denies at first but relents at the big hopeful gray eyes."It's not something I really want to talk about, okay?"

His eyes soften. "Azula, please let me help you."

On some level, Azula finds it amusing that out of the whole group, her brother included, that it is the Avatar of all people that strives to make her feel like she belongs.

Azula holds his gaze trying to decide if she can trust him, or at least trust him with this.

"Fine, but away from the others." If she has to do this, then she wants as much privacy as possible.

Together they walk to the other side of the lake away from the group. Even though there probably isn't another person around for miles, Azula is reluctant to reveal anything. She hasn't even become accustomed to bathing without keeping most of her clothes on still. Even in the palace Azula rarely, if ever, was completely naked. Eyes were everywhere.

"Could you make one of those earth tents?"

Seeing the wariness in her eyes, Aang assents. Once the tent is up she ducks inside and he follows. The sun is bright enough to light the interior and she turns with her back to him, unlacing her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she lets it drop revealing what she's been hiding.

A sharp inhale of breath is the only sound he makes. Gentle fingers reach out to touch the lashes that streak across her skin. A flare of anger flames inside of him and he draws another deep breath against it.

"Azula, what happened?" He manages to keep a level tone.

Looking over her shoulder, she answers. "I do _not _want to talk about it."

Aang sighs. "Does Zuko know?"

Turning to face away, Azula is resigned to answer. "He knows. Toph knows something is up, but of course she didn't quite see."

This must be the proof Azula had to show Zuko when she found them. Aang grits his teeth at the realization that the Fire Lord did this.

Focusing on the task at hand, he calls the water to him and soon the blue glow fills the small tent. The cut on her back from Katara's water whip is deep but laced over a series of scars, slicing through the unblemished strips of skin in between. The nerve endings were already dead from the lacerations. It's no surprise Azula didn't feel a thing.

Aang heals the cut easily enough and sets to work on the scarring. While Katara is better at this, he knows Azula won't let the Water Bender anywhere near her.

Azula leans forward, relaxing under his touch. It should feel out of place being half dressed in front of a man she doesn't really know allowing him to touch her but this journey has already been so strange then what is a bit more.

His touch is soft, gentle and if she lets her mind run with it then she can create all sorts of scenarios about just what he can do with those hands.

Her eyes snap open and she shakes herself out of such thoughts. Lust is not something Azula has really experienced before but her previous encounters trying to capture the Avatar started as a spark that has kept growing.

Azula was a little more than relieved to find out that Zuko, not Aang, was the one Katara was interested in. Toph is too young and Suki is, for some strange reason, infatuated with the Water Tribe goof. It seems like weakness to admit to such things even in her own head. A princess does not have time for either romantic or lustful notions but is she really a princess anymore?

Aang focuses hard on smoothing the rough edges of the scars. The pink skin is such a contrast to the white porcelain underneath. This is most certainly not how he had hoped to catch a glimpse of Azula half dressed. Ever since their first meeting he has had a curiosity about the Fire Nation Princess. He had been a bit more than disappointed to discover that she was the daughter of his greatest enemy.

He feels a sense of relief though. Azula at least feels open enough with him to allow this. The scars are tragic. To think that Ozai did this to his own daughter redoubles Aang's desire to defeat the Fire Lord once and for all.

It is slow going though as he is not as good at this as Katara. The pink lines smooth but don't fade away. It took an incredible amount of energy to accomplish that much and energy is not something that Aang lacks in.

Sitting back he observes his handiwork. The scars are better but still stand out against her pale skin. "I'll have to do this a few more times to make them go away completely."

Azula doesn't answer as she pulls her shirt up but she turns to him with sparkling golden eyes and a teasing tone. "You just want to hide with me in a tent half naked again."

Aang laughs, face flushing as he looks away. "Well…"

She tilts her head and looks him up and down and smirks. "I could return the favor. Fire Benders do have rather warm hands."

His eyes turn serious as he considers this. "That might prove useful after Earth Bending with Toph." Toph's approach to teaching often leaves him with a multitude of aches and pains.

Azula licks her lips. "It's a date then; healing in exchange for massage."

They crawl back out into the bright light of day and he collapses the tent.

"I wonder how long before Zuko catches on." She muses as they walk back to camp.

"He doesn't strike me as the protective big brother type. Not like Sokka." There is a hint of doubt in Aang's voice as he slows his pace.

Azula frowns as she glances back towards the direction of camp and the brother in question. "He isn't." But that doesn't mean that Zuko won't decide to get a sense of self righteousness about the Avatar sneaking off with his sister to put their respective bending abilities to use for something other than fighting.

"We'll just have to be extra careful." Aang says with a boost of confidence as he walks past her. "Of course, Toph will know. She knows everything."

Reflecting on this, Azula follows. "Perhaps we can bribe her with something." Her mind is already working on the many different ways to put this to work. Some part of her is very excited at the idea of having him alone again.

Aang stops, turning to face her. "You do realize that Toph wants nothing more than to utterly humiliate and tease other people?"

Azula considers this. "In that case, we better work on your Fire Bending. Zuko seems to have improved in exile."

She walks past him on her way back to camp and he lets his eyes follow. A fight with Zuko may be worth time with Azula.

_**AN: This would be set before Chapter 1. This will most likely be the last bit of fluff you get too so enjoy.**_


	11. For the Want of a Comet

_**So I had some time this morning. I have unpleasant things to deal with and the anticipation of seeing what you think of this will give me something to do. I warn you though: Angst ahead!**_

If Zuko closes his eyes, he can still see her so clearly in his mind. Standing proud and defiant as she fights a battle they all know she will lose. Azula never had a chance. Not even with Sozin's comet blazing overhead setting the sky alight with its red fire could she have changed the outcome.

Victory was in their grasp only to be yanked away like some cruel joke.

Azula made her stand giving them enough time to slip away.

Katara's desperate voice still rings in his ears as she begs, pleads, and finally orders him to follow her and the others to safety.

Nowhere in the world is really safe anymore.

Casting sad eyes over their small group, he sees the effect this has had on all of them.

They lost.

Portions of the Earth Kingdom have been razed to the ground. The fires that raged in Calderra could be seen for miles as they flew away on the Appa. The heat had seared their skin. Zuko remembers the fires were blue.

The same blue that burned at Azula's fingertips blazes in Katara's eyes when she gives him that look. The look that says her heart is breaking on the inside but she keeps a strong front for the others.

The plan had been to confront the Fire Lord on the day of Sozin's comet and stop him once and for all.

Zuko doesn't know what happened to Ozai. He doesn't know what happened to Azula.

Her last biting words to him had been to leave and she didn't put it in very nice terms either. Before he could argue they were under attack by an onslaught of the likes he has never seen before and hopes never to again.

Iroh sighs as he sits next to the brooding prince. "Azula is alive." Even as he says it though, Iroh has doubts; his niece has survived a great many situations that seemed hopeless. However, this is perhaps the worst of them all.

Zuko nods but doesn't meet his uncle's eyes. Azula has to be alive but even if she is and has been taken prisoner then the fate that awaits her may be worse than death. He shudders at thoughts too twisted to voice.

"We must keep moving." Iroh says grimly.

The others are so exhausted. Sokka and Suki have managed to find rest leaning against one another. Sokka's arm is in a sling. Toph is seated quite some distance away with her back to them. The slight vibrations in the ground are the only sign of the Earth Bender's feelings. Katara keeps active packing and checking supplies. She refuses to meet his eyes though but he can't keep his eyes from following her around as she strives to stay busy.

"Where will we go?" Zuko asks in a hollow voice.

"The Northern Water Tribe. They withstood an attack before. Perhaps they can again."

Zuko doesn't remind Iroh that the only reason the Northern Water Tribe withstood the last assault was because of the Avatar's intervention.

"If not there, then Ba Sing Se." Iroh continues speaking. "We must regroup and come up with a plan."

Zuko nods, shoulders slumping in defeat.

It's at night that Katara leans into him crying. Zuko does his best to comfort her, dutifully holding her as she weeps for what was lost, for what was taken from them. He's lost more than any of them but he can't bring himself to feel the grief anymore. He pushes it aside until it becomes a cold mass of nothing inside of him.

Zuko thinks this must be what Azula would have done. It is a page right from his sister's own book on coping with emotional devastation; just shut it out and focus on what must be done. It gives him a cold sense of satisfaction that settles deep in his chest.

Iroh gives him measuring looks as he flows through his morning katas. Uncle encourages him to not give up hope, to believe that Azula is still alive and still _fighting_.

How much fight could she really have left?

Zuko closes him out and puts all his focus on what he is doing. He works hard to keep his emotions under control, to stay in the moment. In a way it was what Aang would have done; would have wanted him to do.

He pushes thoughts of his friend from his mind. Too much has been lost. He can't afford to dwell in the past.

They run. They are always on the run. Appa flies fast and hard trying to evade the Fire Nation patrols. They hide in caves, forests, and swamps. Omashu provided some measure of protection under King Bumi but the Fire Nation quickly closed in and brought the great city and its king to the ground.

"We should split up." Sokka offers one night over a meager meal of berries and fish. He says it quietly and is as solemn and serious as Zuko has ever seen the Water Tribe man be.

The others just stare at him in shock. This is all they have now.

"How would that help anything?" Katara asks, her voice just slightly shaky. This has been wearing on her most of all. Being the unofficial mother of the group has made it difficult for her to accept that essentially two of her 'children' are lost.

Sokka's blue eyes soften. "If we split up then maybe some of us will make it."

It's reality smacking them in the face.

Katara takes exactly one second to go from shaky to furious. "No, we have to stay together. Aang would have wanted it that way."

When they speak of their friend, they always speak of him in the past tense. It's just easier that way.

"He's right, Katara." Zuko says gently.

She turns to him with blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. "No, we stay together." There is desperation in her voice. They only have each other. She won't lose anyone else.

Sokka relents and drops it but he and Zuko share a look over the fire. One way or another they can't keep this up.

That night after Katara has cried herself to sleep in his arms, Zuko slips out of the tent. The camp is quiet save for the nighttime songs of crickets and frogs. On a rock he finds Toph shaping and reshaping the metal bracelet in her hand. The Earth Bender doesn't acknowledge him so he sits beside her and waits.

"I didn't have anything against your sister." She says matter-of-factly. "I actually kinda admired Princess."

Zuko doesn't reply. He knows that Toph can read his surprise easily enough.

"She was really something." Toph's voice trails off.

Toph always speaks of Azula as if she is already dead.

"I wasn't surprised about her and Twinkletoes." Toph starts again with a smile. "I saw that coming a mile away."

Zuko laughs. If he is honest with himself, he did too and was surprised to find that he was okay with it. Of course, for appearances he acted like he wasn't.

"She wouldn't have let you hurt him you know but I think she appreciated that you cared that much to threaten the Avatar of all people."

Azula had that twinkle in her eye that showed her amusement when Zuko laid into Aang about exactly what was going on when they took their 'walks' away from the group, especially after Zuko followed them one day. Finding his sister half dressed in an earth tent with the Avatar had not helped Zuko's anger issues.

"He did a great job healing her scars though." Zuko adds with a smile.

"You do realize that wasn't all they were doing, right?" Toph chimes in, mischief glinting in her opaque eyes.

Zuko grimaces. "Toph, I didn't need to hear that. Why would you ruin it for me?"

He knew more had to be going on but he didn't really want to think about it.

Toph snickers. "Don't worry. I did the same thing to Sokka. You guys are just too easy to rile."

Sokka had been less than pleased about the nature of Zuko's relationship with Katara. Aang had intervened just enough to keep Sokka from thumping Zuko on the head with space sword.

"I think Sokka got over it." Zuko says as he looks up at the white stars in the night sky.

"I think he's just happy to know that Katara has someone that will look out for her and keep her safe." Toph amends.

Katara has taken it hard. In a way, Zuko thinks, Katara is feeling all the emotions that he won't let himself feel. He's lost his sister, friend, country, and father. Uncle is the only family he has left that he knows is alive and well and he hadn't known about that until they found Iroh at Omashu playing Pai Sho with King Bumi.

"When it comes down to it, Sparky, you know what we have to do." Toph says in that serious voice she gets.

Zuko doesn't reply. It's not a question of _will_…it's a question of _when_.

"We have to stop him." Zuko agrees.

They have spoken about it in hushed tones as if the very words were evil themselves. It has become a necessity; something that has to be done much like in the days before Sozin's comet when they were speaking about Ozai. They all knew that it was up to Aang to finish Ozai no matter how much the Air Bender resisted the idea of killing.

There is no clear choice in this so the real question is _who_ _will be the one to deliver the final blow_?

_Who will be the one to kill the Avatar_?

Toph clenches her fist around the metal in her hand. "If you don't take Aang down, Sparky, then I will."

Zuko closes his eyes and prays to Agni that it doesn't come to that.

_**AN: For those of you that were holding out hope that the bad guy was someone else…I am sorry to burst that bubble of happiness. However, I assure you that this is a very logical character development and I hope that you will allow me to complete the story before you send me reviews or messages asking if I have lost every marble I ever had. If you do decide to flame me, then do make sure you are able to receive PM's and give me a chance to explain. **_


	12. Tragedies and Triumphs

_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

They lost.

They lost and it couldn't be any more apparent.

Here in the familiar trappings of the Fire Nation Palace she is a prisoner in her own home. Azula has never felt fear before. Not true fear but now she fairly shakes with it when he turns his attention back to her.

His hand is cold as it caresses her cheek and he stares at her with those eyes which glow with a faint supernatural light, superseding the soft gray she remembers. There is a sort of tenderness in his touch that was so common in the days before they failed. Now it fills her with a cold sense of dread.

When he leans closer, she turns her head and closes her eyes. Zuko is out there somewhere. Sokka and Katara, too. Toph surely has survived and Iroh is too cunning not to have made it as well. They have to be working on a plan.

With a growl of anger his hand slides into her hair and jerks her towards him hard.

"Are you turning me away?" The low deep sound still elicits shivers in her and not always the bad ones.

"No, of course not." Her voice is quiet, a near whisper. "But we are not alone."

"Since when do you care what others think?" She can hear the smile in his voice as he teases her about the presence of the guards.

"I only care what you think." Azula replies dutifully.

With a chuckle, he lets go of her hair and turns her in his arms, pulling her back against him. He is unashamed as he grabs mounds of flesh making her bite her lip against the pleasure…and pain. Roughly he pushes her against a pillar and steps behind her pinning her to it with his body.

Ozai won in a way, she thinks, as the Avatar continues his unabashed exploration of her body over the silk cloth of her dress. She doesn't know all the details. Ozai lost his bending but Aang lost the war. It's a confusing situation. Even as the fallen Fire Lord sits in prison awaiting his execution, he has still won. Somehow the Fire Lord managed to corrupt the Avatar with his evil.

"Please, Aang." She doesn't want him to humiliate her in front of the guards again. The last time he chose to punish her that way still burns in her memory. The pity in the guards' eyes when they look at her can still bring tears of shame.

One tattooed hand comes around her neck jerking back harshly. "What did you call me?"

"Avatar, Avatar." Azula gasps around his hand, cursing her slip up as he bends her neck at an awkward angle. He always reacts the same way when addressed by his name.

Grabbing her arm, he jerks her towards the doors of the throne room and leads her down the hall.

Servants avoid them. They have learned to tell when he is angry and scatter.

This wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't taken her bending. After Ozai fell, the Avatar turned on his allies. Azula put up a fight, a good fight, but was no match for an unhinged Master of the four elements. She at least bought time for the others to make their escape and for this she will never regret her sacrifice. Azula could have died happily knowing she saved her friends.

The Avatar didn't kill her though. He stripped her of her bending then stripped her of any pride she had left. Claiming her as his, he took the throne and tightened the hold the Fire Nation already had on the rest of the world.

The doors to their chambers open with a gust of wind and slam just the same behind them. The oversized bed is the room's focal point and he pushes her onto it now. Falling back onto the soft mattress, Azula prays to Agni this is over quick but as he settles his weight over her and begins kissing her neck, she sees the look in his eyes. He's in a playful mood.

"Fight me." He orders.

Azula tenses, heart pounding. "Why would I fight when I am more than willing?"

Rising up he looms over her with a dark smile. "You are anything but willing. Now resist or I'll make sure you regret every moment of it."

It's a threat he will deliver on.

It's times like this she wishes he wasn't faithful. Wishes he was like other men of power and made full use of the women at his beck and call. Instead he focuses all his sexual attentions on her. It's a slow torment to be taken by the same man she once so willingly gave herself to. She dares to think that on some level she once loved him. May even still. It's hard to make sense of her own feelings anymore.

His eyes and tattoos flash brighter at her hesitation so she reacts pushing against him and scrambling away.

Azula may not have her bending but she is still quick when she needs to be and having spent a year dodging and avoiding his temper has helped keep her fit. But he does have bending on his side, bending of all four elements and he doesn't hesitate to use them either. It's a game of cat and mouse that never ends well for her.

She dodges a wall that suddenly appears in her way but trips over the small ledge that pops up to her right. She stumbles and he is on top of her. He laughs as she fights against him trying to free herself. Azula doesn't hold back and hits with all her might, aiming for areas that have felled the largest of men. It does nothing but stoke his amusement.

The sound of her dress tearing tells her he is stepping it up to the next level and she gives a cry of frustration as she tries to wiggle away from him. Climbing up her body he tries to get hold of her wrists so she bucks with her hips trying to dislodge him. He holds firm and begins to tear at her dress in earnest.

There is little left to lose anymore so she takes the opportunity.

The crack of her hand to his face is loud in cavernous room. For a moment he looks at her stunned at having been slapped and the glow fades until she can see gray again. The strongest hits fail to elicit such a reaction but a simple slap has more emotional power it would seem. Before she can feel hope though, he blinks and the glow is back stronger than before. Her face blossoms in pain as he returns the favor, the stars bursting behind her eyes.

The fight is gone out of her and she lays limp under him as he finishes stripping her. She barely registers him lifting and carrying her to the bed where he drops her unceremoniously in the center. Her body bounces and her eyes flutter open as she watches him remove his own clothes. Gone are the yellow and orange silk robes of the Air Nation. They have been replaced with the red of the Fire Nation and Azula never thought she would miss the Air nomad robes this much.

She begins to cry as he crawls on the bed towards her moving like a large predator. When he spreads her legs, settling his weight over her, he kisses her with the same reverence of the past.

"Don't cry." He whispers against her lips.

The tenderness in his voice only makes her weep more. "I miss you." Her voice is a strangled murmur. It is a rare moment of honesty from her.

With a gentle touch he brushes her hair from her face, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He thrusts into her drawing a gasp.

And it's brutal.

He whispers tender words to her while taking her harshly. Slamming into her body, he wrenches whimpers and cries of anguish. Somewhere in there, beyond the pain and the blood, she begins to feel a bloom of something growing.

Even after all this time, all this cruelty, he is still master of her body. He knows just what to do to keep her on the edge while deriving his own twisted pleasure out of it. He isn't above hitting her either while buried deep inside of her. The slaps and smacks only serve to fuel his desire for her. On some level he is punishing her for daring to love him. It's the best explanation she can come up with for his brutality.

As he pounds into her bruising flesh, he wraps hands around her neck. Her eyes snap open as she stares up at him and struggles for air. His grin is malicious as his long fingers dig into her skin.

"So beautiful." He muses as he continues his assault on her body. "So perfect."

Azula never expected beauty and perfection to be her downfall. Never thought she would be punished for it but she is getting what she deserved. She should have killed him. Maybe should have killed herself but she knows that if she wasn't here for him to amuse himself with that he would be devoting his attention to hunting down the others.

There isn't much to lose, not anymore.

She works her fingers around his and pulls against them breaking the hold on her throat some. Breathing in, she arches against him.

"Aang," she calls out.

For a moment he stumbles losing his rhythm but with a growl he finds it again with a vengeance. He releases her neck and instead takes a handful of hair and pulls hard. He lies across her crushing the air out of her with the weight of his body and continues in short stabbing thrusts.

Azula knows from experience that he is close and when his fingers dig into her thigh it pushes her over the edge and she sees an explosion of stars behind her eyes for a different reason. Her body's reaction to his pulls him over and she can feel him pumping deep inside of her. The Avatar wants an heir and soon. He's made that much clear to her.

Leaning against her he draws deep breaths, recovering far quicker than any other man would.

"You are mine, Azula. Never forget that." He claims her lips in a kiss as he pulls away from her.

They lay in bed side by side but they might as well be on opposite sides of the palace. Eventually his breaths even out and he falls asleep. Looking over at him she marvels at the still faint glow of his tattoos. As much as she has scoured the Fire Nation libraries, she has found nothing about it. More than likely the Avatar had all such information destroyed. That is if Ozai or Azulon hadn't beaten him to it already.

Knowing this is only a short reprieve, she lets her own eyes close.

It is a short while later when he wakes to claim her again. This time he is gentle with her almost loving in his touch. She isn't ever sure if it is guilt he feels for mistreating her that leads him to be so tender with her or if maybe late at night he is more like his true self and more apt to let it show.

This time she purrs under his hands as he kisses and strokes her. Gently he traces the bruises on her face and the glow in his eye fades until it is faint and just barely hiding the gray. She reasons it must be because Ozai was a Fire Bender and taking the Fire Lord's bending was what corrupted Aang. Fire Benders have less strength at night.

Azula can feel it coiling inside of her as she draws closer and closer to the edge. Her world explodes in a symphony of pleasure as he fills her yet again.

His kisses are soft and his touch is affectionate. "I love you." He says as he presses his lips to hers.

In moments like these she believes him and hopes one day he finds his way back to her.

_**AN: Dark, dark, dark. I know. This is perhaps the most controversial chapter I have written but before anyone balks do please consider how it fits into the storyline and would be a reasonable development in the dark twist this story has taken. **_


	13. Secrets and Discoveries

Zuko knows something is up.

His sister is never this _involved_ in teaching.

He watches with a careful eye how she steps in closer than necessary to correct Aang's stance. It's not that he minds her essentially taking over the Avatar's Fire Bending lessons but he _does _mind how Aang watches the beads of sweat that run down her neck and disappear into her cleavage. It's hot under the blazing sun but does she really need to wear so little? Her shirt covers the scars on her back but is low cut in the front and leaves part of her stomach exposed.

It irks Zuko at the way her voice drops as she says something too low for him to hear but it elicits a blush from the Air Bender.

"How is it going?" Katara's voice surprises him.

Zuko turns to the blue eyes that he spends more time thinking about than he should. "Good. I guess."

Katara picks up on the sour tone immediately. "Doesn't sound like it." She says as she sits next to him on the rock.

He isn't quite sure how to put his misgivings into words. "Azula doesn't like teaching."

The Water Bender turns an appraising eye to the woman in question, taking in the way Azula tilts her head as she smiles and the gentle teasing instruction as she steps in behind Aang to adjust his arm. Azula's hand lingers where it is wrapped around his waist resting on his stomach. "She seems to be enjoying it." Katara tries to keep the smile out of her voice.

She fails and Zuko scowls. "You see it too?" He accuses.

Katara shrugs. "So what? They're flirting."

"So what?" Zuko finds it difficult to keep the anger out of his voice. "This is Azula. She doesn't flirt."

Katara turns her attention back to the couple in question and the easy conversation between them. "For someone that doesn't flirt, Zuko, she's doing a good job of it."

Zuko looks back at the close proximity of his sister and the Avatar as they talk to one another. Azula's laughter reaches his ears. It's a rare sound and he lets out a muttered curse. When Azula turns to walk away, he doesn't miss _what _the Air Bender is watching.

Zuko clears his throat loudly and when that fails to get his friend's attention he lobs a small fireball at his head.

It misses of course but it does succeed in getting Aang's attention. "What was that for?"

Katara giggles and Zuko gives him a look. "You were staring."

Aang raises his eyebrows in question. "I was?"

Zuko's voice is edged with anger. "At my baby sister."

Before Aang can defend himself Azula's voice calls to him. "I'm not waiting all day, Avatar."

Aang looks from the impatient Princess to the scowling Prince. "I better go. Azula doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He's gone before Zuko can protest.

"What the…" Zuko bites his tongue before something more colorful comes out.

Katara's laughter fills the air as Zuko watches his sister disappear into the woods with the Avatar in tow.

oOoOoOoO

Zuko knows something isn't right.

The plan was so simple: invade Caldera, find Ozai while he is powerless from the eclipse, and the Avatar ends it.

Perhaps it was too simple and that was why it failed.

They had not expected the Dai Li. How Ozai got his hands on Dai Li agents in the first place is a mystery but it is one Zuko thinks Azula may have some insight into. The look in her eye when she spots the Earth Benders is a familiar one.

Even without her bending, Azula is dangerous, especially armed with just her swords, and she lashes out with a ferocity that surprises them. The blood splatter from the unfortunate agent closest to Azula may never quite come out of her clothes but there are more Dai Li where that one came from. They soon find themselves surrounded and in for the fight of their lives.

It costs them precious time though.

"There are too many chambers. He could be anywhere." Azula growls in frustration as she kicks one of the fallen corpses aside.

"The eclipse is almost over. We'll have to split up." Sokka says, as he wipes space sword clean on bloody green robes.

It's not what they want to do but they have little choice.

It's also how Zuko and Azula, armed only with broadswords, walk into an ambush.

Ozai had to know it was his own children walking down the dark passage. Zuko isn't sure how but nothing with his father surprises him anymore.

He _is_ surprised by how fast Ozai moves to take out Azula. The hiss of metal is all they hear as Ozai's sword finds its target.

Zuko watches with horror as Azula goes down, blood darkening the stomach of her shirt, before Ozai rounds on him with the bloody sword raised but Zuko is better with the sword than Ozai is. For once his father is on the defensive and Zuko attacks with all his anger and hate at the man that has cost him so much.

Mai, Ty Lee, Ursa; Zuko _knows_ the names of the skeletons in Ozai's closet.

It's not until he disarms Ozai that he feels the sudden surge of power flowing through him and he knows the playing field has changed.

Bless Uncle for finding a way to channel lightening.

Ozai's face is twisted in a sneer as the blue bolts flow so easily from his fingers but Zuko was ready and gives the Fire Lord a taste of his own medicine when the same blue bolts fly back in his sire's face.

Zuko wants to laugh at the look of shock on his father's face as he is thrown backward into the wall. The triumph is short lived though as Ozai is back on his feet and now it is Zuko that is on the defensive. Dodging and blocking erratic waves of fire interspersed with violent bolts of lightning. It's not like anything Zuko has ever seen and he knows he can't keep this up forever.

He almost misses it. It was nearly too small a movement to see anyway but the result is impossible to miss.

Ozai's robes burst into flames.

Blue flames.

Lying in a puddle of her own blood, Azula is half sat up, golden eyes wide, bright, and filled with as much _hate_ as Zuko has ever seen in them.

Lightning sparks at Ozai's fingertips but Zuko is quick to move.

Ozai screams as the orange flames mingle with the blue to envelop the Fire Lord. Zuko dodges to avoid the wide arc of lightning that fills the room shooting wildly in all directions.

The smell of burnt skin, ozone, and smoking wood fill the air burning Zuko's lungs.

Ozai is nowhere to be seen.

Zuko wants to follow the trail of smoke and ash but the sister slowly bleeding to death on the floor holds his attention.

Rifling through his pack he pulls out a bandage and sets about to try to keep her alive long enough for either Aang or Katara to find them.

OoOoOoOo

Zuko knows there is something more at work here than what he sees. There just has to be.

Exhaustion laces Azula's face but she refuses to give up her bedside post.

"I'm not leaving him." She growls at him, golden eyes flaring to life.

"No one's making you." Zuko says gently. It's been a battle these past few days trying to placate his sister and hopefully avoid the mental collapse he sees her heading for.

Her fingers look frail even as they gently trace the blue arrow tattoo on the back of Aang's hand.

"They are trying to take him from me."

Zuko draws a deep breath against his sister's paranoia. "Azula, no one will take him from you. I have guards posted. It'll be fine."

Wary golden eyes flit around the room. "Where is Katara?" Azula likes the Water Bender to be close by, just in case.

"Resting. She was exhausted." He repeats with patience. They have already argued about the Water Bender's absence but a tired healer won't be of any use. "She isn't far if we need her." He sits beside his sister and watches the gentle rise and fall of Aang's bandaged chest.

"I can't believe he survived it." Azula whispers with a sense of awe as she reaches out to caress the Air Bender's face.

The lightening strike had surprised everyone, nearly everyone that is. Unless redirected, it is almost always lethal. Aang didn't have time to redirect it. Zuko isn't sure if he ever learned the technique.

"He wasn't meant to survive it." Azula's voice takes on more strength.

The bolt of lightning was intended to be fatal. The angle, the magnitude, the sheer _force_ behind it had only one intention.

Zuko closes his eyes at this. He's tired. Perhaps more tired than he's ever been but he won't sleep while Azula is still in such a fragile place.

"He's surprised us before." He answers simply. Zuko's running out of things to say to Azula's musings and misgivings.

Sitting back in her chair, Azula shakes her head, loose tendrils of hair falling around her shoulders. "No. I failed Zuko." She pulls her hands into her lap and just stares. "I failed everyone."

This is a new line in her ramblings. "You haven't failed, Azula."

She isn't looking at him but he sees how her eyes narrow and the blue flames of the torches lining the wall burn brighter. "It should never have come to this."

This is something Zuko can agree on.


	14. A Maelstorm of Flame and Fire

It seems so effortless. One arm rises and with a streak of blue, Azula rips the Avatar right out of the sky.

Here, underneath the great city of Ba Sing Se, the crystal catacombs are silent as they watch him plummet to the ground, that is, with the exception of one woman screaming.

Zuko's golden eyes are wide. Katara gapes wordlessly. Toph frowns uncertain of what she is missing.

Only Azula has a voice.

She screams in fury as she stands over his now prone form. Golden eyes daring them to come closer.

Aang isn't breathing but Azula can't be concerned with that right now. The Dai Li make a move towards her as if they think she will let them anywhere near him. A wall of blue flames surrounds them in a circle.

Azula makes her point: The Avatar is hers.

"Azula!" Zuko yells over the sapphire inferno. He stares helplessly as his sister stands her ground. He's uncertain just what she hopes to accomplish since she was the one that just dealt the fatal strike; the strike that finally ended the war.

The blood of their father didn't do it.

The destruction of the Northern Water Tribe didn't do it.

The fall of the Avatar did.

Azula seethes and with each ragged breath the flames grow in intensity, forcing them back.

"What is she doing?" Sokka shouts as he shields his face from the heat.

Iroh shakes his head and stares in wide-eyed wonder.

With a stomp of her dainty foot, the wall of flames flares higher blocking their view. The winds swirl in the cavern and heat lightening strikes from the ground to the glowing ceiling, dislodging the green crystals there.

"Zuko!" Iroh calls getting his nephew's attention. "You must help her!"

The prince stares incredulously. Azula is more likely to kill him than let him help her but as he looks at the blue wall of fire he knows that only an elite Fire Bender has a chance of surviving. They have to stop her before she brings the city down on them.

Katara's blue eyes are filled with tears but also understanding. With a quick press of lips to hers, Zuko is moving towards the blaze.

Breathing deep he focuses his chi, feeling the wall. It is solid and hot. Hotter than anything he has felt before and Azula is not keen on letting anyone, even her own brother, through. Experimentally, he pushes at the wall and it spits back at him, causing him to step back from the flame that licks at him.

He hasn't survived Ozai's rule and the Avatar's tyranny just to die in an emotional maelstrom created by his own sister. Zuko reaches deep inside of himself and taps into that inner fire all Fire Benders have; the same fire that fueled Ozai's downfall, Aang's corruption and, now, Azula's rage. He pushes and the wall of fire swallows him up.

Zuko stumbles on the other side but finds his footing quickly. Inside the whirlpool of flames it is cool and calm, like the eye of the storm.

She is kneeling over the Avatar's body.

"Azula." Calling softly as he approaches, he keeps his eyes open for a sign of attack.

"He's not dead." Her voice is low and threatening.

Zuko stops to look at the unmoving figure. The glow is gone from his eyes and tattoos. The red tunic is smoking from the lightening strike. The chest isn't moving.

Kneeling beside her, he gently reaches out to touch her arm. "Drop the flames, Azula, before you kill us all."

She makes a strangled sound in her throat. "I can't."

Zuko looks up as the pinnacle of flames stretches above them. "Of course you can. You're a prodigy."

Azula chokes back a laugh. "Hardly. After a year of not being able to bend, now, I can't even control it."

"Drop the flames and Katara can try to heal him."

He sees the spark of interest in his words. "The Dai Li will try to take him from me." She visibly bristles at the idea and the wall of flames shimmers around them but rebounds stronger than before.

"No, I won't let them." As he says it Zuko realizes he means it. The allies they have assembled are under Zuko's command.

Casting a sideways look at him, she considers this. "I will kill any of them that touch him. He is _mine_."

Zuko blinks at the possessive tone in her voice. He thought that after a year of absolute hell at the hands of the Avatar that Azula would want to put as much distance between Aang and herself as she could. Or just kill him.

There is more to this than what he sees so he agrees. He has no other choice but to trust Azula. Zuko just hopes she has not finally gone off the rails and is taking him with her.

The roaring sound suddenly stops and silence rings in the catacombs as the maelstrom of flame and fire drops. Zuko stands.

"Stay back." He warns the Dai Li who stand hesitantly at the edge.

Azula glares from her kneeling position as if daring them to test her. They assent and step back farther, uncertain what is at work here.

Turning around Zuko meets Katara's blue eyes as he waves her over.

She follows, trusting Zuko to not lead her wrong, but falters at the sight of her once friend lying seemingly dead on the ground.

"Please." Zuko asks, compassion in his eyes. He needs this as much as Azula does.

Dropping to her knees, Katara opens the vial she has saved for a year and breathes.

* * *

The blue flame sputters to life but dies out just as quick.

"Why can't I get this!" Aang bites out in frustration.

Toph snickers while Azula and Zuko share matching frowns.

"Maybe you need a break?" Sokka offers.

"Says the man that just rolled out of bed." Katara teases, as she hangs clothes on the line.

Zuko shares a look with Azula. "Blue is hard to get. I've only ever seen Azula do it."

The woman in question cocks her head. "It's all I've ever done."

"Thanks." Aang huffs. "I think I can do without any more confidence boosts."

"How about some Earth Bending?" Toph volunteers. "We could go smash some of those rocks out back. That always makes you feel better."

Azula narrows her eyes at the glint in Aang's eye. "We've already lost him, Zuko." She mutters.

"Let him go. I'm about sifued out today." Zuko answers as he walks away.

Aang looks at her hopefully. "I promise to work extra hard tomorrow."

"Come on, Princess. You get him the rest of the time. Let me have some fun." Toph calls with a smirk.

With a wave, Azula relents. "I expect extra effort, Avatar."

He smiles and says optimistically. "Tomorrow?"

She smiles back. "Tonight."

Aang beams at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and dashing after Toph.

"Do you really have to do that with me right here? You know how I feel about Oogies." Sokka whines.

Katara laughs. "You just miss Suki."

The Kyoshi warrior has gone to meet up with the other warriors to try to bring the different parts of their plan together to face the Fire Lord.

Azula walks away from the soon bickering siblings and finds Zuko sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean. When she sits beside him, he asks, "Do you think he can do it?"

She kicks her foot out, dislodging a rock and watching it roll down the side. "Of course he can."

Zuko turns to her. "What makes you so certain?"

Leaning back on her hands, Azula considers the horizon of the sky. "Because if he doesn't then we all die."

He is silent as he contemplates this. "If Aang doesn't end the war, then one of us will have to." Zuko says quietly as if just saying it can make it true.

She has already thought of this. "Ozai will be stopped." Azula answers with certainty. "Even if Aang were to fail, then either you or I can finish father off. It's not like we have any love for him."

Zuko nods quietly. For Azula it is so simple to remove emotion out of the equation. "What happens though if we do still have love for him?" He can't imagine striking down someone he does actually care about even if that person has made his life a living hell.

Azula turns to him with sad eyes. "If we let emotions get in the way and don't deliver the final strike, then we will lose. Love is all well and good but it will only hinder our cause, Zuko."

"Do you still love him?" Zuko asks hesitantly like he doesn't want the answer.

She tilts her head side to side as if weighing it. "Yes and no. He is my father, after all, but, then again, he's yours too."

Zuko laughs at the barb.

"If it comes down to it Zuko, if Aang fails, then I will end the war. I will kill the Fire Lord." Azula says with a grim determination.

This same promise will haunt her over a year later as blue lightening races through her body in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se and she sees her love go down in flames.

_**Author's Notes: I'm sure you can now see where this fits in with the previous chapter. **_


	15. The Avatar's Musings

Sometimes Azula fights back.

Aang likes it when she does. It shows that he hasn't broken her spirit, at least, not yet. Even without her bending she is dangerous. He can see in her eyes that on some level she understands that this isn't _him_, that something else is at work here.

He so wants to tell her but _this_, whatever _it_ is, is stronger than he gave credit to. He tries to fight against it but it is so deeply ingrained inside of him that he is powerless against it. So day after day he watches as he does unspeakable things to her.

He wonders what Roku would have to say about it but it's not like he can ask his past self. This darkness has cut off any contact he has to his previous lives though it seems not to have blocked his ability to channel the Avatar State. In fact, it seems to feed off the incredible power.

Tonight, Azula lays face down in a heap on the cold stone floor. He stands over her watching and waiting for any movement. The part of him that is still Aang rails against the myriad of thoughts that flit through his mind at the sight of bare thighs unveiled by disheveled skirts. With one hand he grabs her arm roughly and rolls her over.

Sometimes Azula fights back with near lethal precision.

Pain doesn't affect him anymore so he doesn't recoil when the blade of the small knife she was hiding in her hand finds its way into his chest. She is quick to pounce, pushing him back onto the floor. Azula straddles his waist and grabs the blade of the knife twisting it. He feels something break inside.

The world tilts as the flow of chi is interrupted lifting the hold the darkness has on him.

"Azula" He gasps her name, blinking suddenly gray eyes at her.

Her bright golden eyes widen. "Aang?"

"You have to stop me." He grits out already feeling the darkness trying to reassert itself.

Nodding in understanding, Azula pulls the knife out of his chest and raises it high. She hesitates though and it is that hesitation which costs her; costs them.

He can tell the moment the flow of chi reasserts itself and the darkness claims him again.

Azula never had a chance.

oOoOoOoO

Sometimes, at night, Aang watches her sleep.

He traces the lines of defined muscles, careful to not wake her while she sleeps on her side facing away from him. Part of him wonders why she is still here, not that he has made it easy for her to leave. Guards follow her every movement but Azula is crafty. He knows she has to be working on something.

Azula will stop him.

Aang's counting on it.

Whatever darkness that had driven Ozai's cruelty before, drives Aang's now. This was the danger in taking the bending of another. He didn't fully appreciate the wisdom the lion-turtle had imparted to him at the time.

He runs one finger down her side over the smooth naked rise of her hip. The fingerprint bruises on the pale skin are a perfect match. Desire rises inside of him and he hates himself for giving into it.

She doesn't make a sound when he takes her again. Her golden eyes are closed even as he slides behind her and lifts her leg. Those eyes don't open until she feels his lips on her neck and she reaches back with a sigh to pull him closer.

Azula mustn't completely hate this. Her nails dig into his skin as she arches back into him in an _oh so familiar way_. Quiet gasps fill the air and he feels her body responding to his.

He hopes she doesn't completely hate him, though he isn't sure how they could ever recover from this.

Aang's quite sure this will only end with his death and, hopefully, the Avatar spirit will be reborn in someone that can undo the damage he has wrought on the world.

oOoOoOoO

Sometimes Zuko catches him looking.

It's not that Aang's trying to hide his interest in Azula but he doesn't want to be obvious.

Ever since that night by the lake, he can't get her out of his head. Not that he's tried. It's getting in the way of his training though and the others are noticing. Azula notices as well but she seems to delight in tormenting him with light touches, heated looks, or teasing whispers.

He wants to get her alone again, but Zuko is always one step behind them. Sneaking off for their healing sessions is getting more difficult as well and it's taking more and more effort to elude the prince.

There's a festival that night in the little town they find themselves in. When Katara drags Zuko off into the crowd, Azula gives Aang an appraising look as she walks in the other direction. The message is clear and he follows her down an alley which leads them away from the noise of the crowd.

It lacks romance but neither of them seems to mind. Instead, they focus on finding the right angle with Azula's back against the wall and her legs locked around his waist. Her voice is low and throaty as she pleads, begs, and orders. Aang's happy to comply.

When they find their way out of the alleyway some time later, they run into Sokka and Suki.

Sokka raises an eyebrow as he looks at the dark alley they just emerged from to their disheveled appearance. "What have you two been up too?"

Before Aang can answer, Azula speaks. "Hiding from Avatar fangirls. Have you seen Zuko and Katara?"

Mention of the Prince and his sister, draws a look of concern in Sokka's blue eyes. "Why, where did they go?"

Suki sees what Azula's doing. "Come on, I bet they're watching one of the shows." She says as she tugs Sokka's arm and gives them a knowing smile.

When they wander off, Aang gives Azula a look. "You do realize that Katara and Zuko probably do not want to be found right now?"

Sokka makes it difficult for Zuko and Katara to find alone time as well. If only Suki had a big brother tagging along then it could all be evened out.

With a shrug, Azula walks off. "If Zuko is going to keep getting in the way, then he deserves every bit of what he gets."

Aang catches up to her and laces his fingers with hers. "He's not in the way right now."

Azula gives him a smirk as she leads him the way back towards camp.

Oooooo

Sometimes Aang just listens to Azula speak.

There is something hypnotic about the inflection in her voice and the cadence of her words. Even now, as he lays injured and unable to move, she lays next to him speaking softly and soothingly. Her touch is light but searing, as only a Fire Bender's can be, on his skin as she traces the blue arrow tattoo.

The glow is gone. A part of him feels off balance without it but relieved nonetheless.

When her soft lips press against his shoulder, he wants to sigh, move, do _anything _to let her know that he hears her and he is here.

_He_ is here.

Not that thing he was.

She leans closer and whispers words she never dared to speak aloud before. Hope begins to blossom in his chest as he hears her plead, beg, and order him to come back to her. Aang wants to comply, he really does, but he's not sure he can come back from this.

"I never stopped loving you." Her lips graze his ear as she speaks. "I knew we would find a way out of this."

We.

It wasn't _we_.

It was Azula.

Always Azula.

He feels her curl against him, gently resting her head on his shoulder but careful of his injury. Her warmth is soothing and her soft breaths calm and slow until she sleeps.

Sleep doesn't come to him this time.

The Spirit World does.

He hasn't been here for over a year, since before Sozin's comet and the absolute disaster that unfolded in its wake.

Roku gives him that weighted look. "It is good to see you again, Avatar Aang."

A wave of relief washes over him at the sight of his former self. "Roku, I…"

The older man holds a hand up. "We have much to discuss."

OoOoOoOo

Sometimes Aang sees the future.

Not that these glimpses always come true. There is always a small variance in the vision he sees and the reality he experiences. Sometimes it is a vision he wants more than anything but the reality leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

These things happen and in the first sixteen years of his life he had grown to accept that this was the hand he was dealt. Aang had made peace with the shortcomings life had to offer him in exchange for the price he had to pay.

The disparity was a sacrifice required of the Avatar. It was one he readily accepted.

However he forgot the variance. One can only account for so many variables but not for all of them.

Azula was that variable. She changed the rules and altered the playing field. Once she was in play, things would never be the same, would never turn out the same. A new reality was created.

He saw what could happen. He saw just how far he would go. He saw how far she would go to stop him.

It was a reality he could have prevented. He could have stopped her from striking him down and stopping him.

But he didn't.

Azula wouldn't be stopped. Couldn't be stopped. She would have had to die in order to be stopped.

Aang sees the future but he hopes that the vision he sees won't be the reality he lives.


	16. Illusions and Illuminations

At night, the spirits speak to Aang. This in itself is nothing unusual; the Avatar is the bridge to the Spirit World after all, but these spirits have names of those he knew in life.

In the Southern Air Temple, they are more plentiful than anywhere else. Aang is haunted by the specters of old friends and one very special mentor. He knows in other parts of the world that other spirits wait to speak to him. He can only deal with one failure at a time though.

Forgiveness has not come easily. Those that suffered the worse at his hands and lived to tell about it have already forgiven him, on at least some levels.

"I may never forgive you for this." She warns in the tone of voice he has come to dread.

Aang watches as she twists and turns, frowning at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Azula."

She narrows her eyes at his attempt to placate her. "Did Zuko tell you to say that?"

"Not at all." Zuko did of course. Aang has been drawing on the Fire Lord's wisdom and experience in this area of life.

She laughs. "You are a terrible liar."

He gives a sheepish smile; he's been caught. "It's true though."

With a wave over her shoulder, she turns away from the offensive reflection. "You have to say that."

She disappears into the other room and he turns his attention back out the window. The courtyard below is bathed in soft moonlight. There is laughter on the wind currents tonight and if he shuts his eyes he can picture the faces of friends from his childhood. When he opens them, he can see how the moon beams twist and turn into moving images of children at play.

Azula reenters the room and moves to stand behind him.

"They are always playing." His voice is far away and absent.

She knows from experience that he is not here with her now but rather over a century in the past. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she rests her head on his shoulder but she says nothing.

Words would be useless anyway.

Everywhere he looks he sees these ghosts and at first it was a disconcerting experience to be faced with people he had not laid eyes on for over a hundred years. Eventually he became used to it but having a conversation with empty air does draw some odd looks from the others when they visit.

Iroh sees them though he is not keen to speak about it. Aang thinks Azula does too. The Princess always denies it but the way she glares at the corner of the Great Room says otherwise. Whatever ghost it is, Aang can't see, though he has overheard Azula having a rather harsh one-sided conversation on more than one occasion.

"Come to bed." She whispers against his neck, tightening her arms around him.

Gently he runs his hand over the arms around his stomach. "I'm not tired, Azula." The moon is nearly full making sleep more elusive than normal.

Azula presses a kiss to the side of his neck. "Neither am I."

Smiling at the meaning in her words, he follows where she leads.

Thankfully, their bedroom is a haven from these phantoms and he watches with a fair amount of interest as she sheds her robe and slips under the covers. Rushing to join her, he lets his own clothes mix with hers on the floor.

It's awkward but not because they feel uncomfortable with each other. They overcame that obstacle long ago.

"This is your fault." She accuses as he tries to work around her stomach. It' large, round, and about to burst with baby Air Bender.

Moving beside her, he kisses her. "I seem to recall this was your idea."

Hissing, she rolls to her side away from him. "I said you should start working on rebuilding the Air Nation. I didn't mean like this."

He laughs. "How did you mean it then?"

Azula lets out a sigh as his arms come around her and his lips find that one spot on the back of her neck. "Whatever happened to those people at the Northern Temple?"

He hums against her neck. "Still there but there's only one way to get more Air Benders."

Her retort is lost as he moves to claim her.

Afterward, when Azula is sleeping heavily next to him, Aang stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It's been years since Sozin's comet. So much was destroyed, most of it by him. Rebuilding has taken time. Redemption has taken longer.

The arctic fortress of the Northern Water Tribe stands again as glorious as the day he sunk it beneath the waves. Omashu is raised from the ashes. The eccentric king is gone but Toph seems to be filling the role easily enough. Bumi is understanding and forgiving though it still bites at Aang's conscience.

He let this happen. It could have been prevented.

Roku assures him that it wasn't his fault but Aang can't believe that he is free from blame in this. After all it was his hand that committed these atrocities. It was his power that made it possible. He saw this as a possibility in his visions yet he ignored it. Optimism can be such a downfall at times.

There are times he wishes he could have stopped himself from taking Azula's bending. If he had only subdued her but not taken the fire in her veins, then she could have made short work of him later. Aang _knows_ he would have given her the chance. The blood from Ozai's broken jaw wasn't even dry on his clothes before he dragged her to bed, not so much a bed as the floor of her cell.

Aang pushes these thoughts away. Azula has forgiven him for the liberties and abuses she suffered at his hands but Aang has yet to forgive himself.

Azula could have killed him even without her bending though but her feelings for him, her love for him, gave her pause. Hesitation nearly destroyed them both. He almost killed her the night she stabbed him in the chest. In a way though, it was the beginning of the end.

He's not sure how she got her bending back. At that point, he was so certain that there was no way to undo what he had done, but Azula is not one to give up. She says it was a surprise to her as well but Aang knows her better. Azula is rarely surprised.

Oh, how it hurt. Being struck with lightning is not something he ever wants to repeat again. There was no feeling while he was still under the influence of whatever evil it was inside of him. Essentially dying purged him of it though and when he awoke it was to a world of pain and confusion that he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Katara worked tirelessly to heal him and Azula never left his side. Had it not been for her devotion, he may very well have been finished by any one of the enemies aiming to take him out when he was down. His friends foiled more than one attempt on his life until they finally whisked him away on Appa in the dead of night to the Southern Air Temple.

When he was well enough, he began to make overtures to the other nations, with Zuko's help of course. The Fire Lord was eager to make peace in the world and heal the scars of the war. There was wariness and suspicion but perseverance won out in the long run and now there is a begrudging trust.

Azula shifts in her sleep next to him and he pulls her closer, one hand dropping to her stomach. He smiles at the midnight acrobatics of his son. Azula complains about the baby's energy levels but she really is excited at the prospect. Aang is just glad that their child wasn't conceived until after Azula struck him down under Ba Sing Se. He's not sure how he would have felt knowing she had been forced into it.

She stayed with him through all of that. It's something he still has not quite figured out, not that Azula is keen to speak about it. Aang knows she loved him, even then. It was his own love for her that caused things to become so twisted. The love and desire he felt for her turned into obsession, obsession led to possessiveness and possessiveness turned into other things.

Sleep won't come to him tonight so he quietly slips out of her arms.

Gyatso is waiting for him in the courtyard. The apparition looks so real and _alive_ that Aang feels transported back to his childhood.

"The choices we make shape our future, sometimes closing one door but opening another."

Aang sits cross-legged beside his mentor and just listen's to the old man's words as they watch the ghosts of Air Bending children play.

"Each choice you make, Aang, will close the door to one path but open the way to another. You must always remember that you are choosing your destiny."

Aang looks up at the full moon overhead. Yue's sad face shining down upon them. He knows what Gyatso is saying. It was the same point Roku had made.

Aang chose this, not in the same way he would choose what to eat for dinner but he still made a decision.

This could have all gone another way and it wouldn't have always been based on his decisions.

In another life and another time, things would have been so different.

In this other life, it would not be Azula waiting in bed for him. She would have been locked away in a prison cell, still his enemy until her dying day, ranting and raving at specters and hallucinations.

Ozai wouldn't have been executed. He would have still lost his bending but not his life. Aang isn't sure if this would have been better but at least there wouldn't have literally been blood on his hands.

Katara would not be Fire Lady. That honor would have been reserved for Azula's friend, Mai.

Mai and Ty Lee would have lived but have earned the eternal scorn of the Princess.

The peace would have been marked with the creation of a new city that brought all four nations together and the Air Nation would have thrived on an island in the harbor of that city.

These are the things that could have been but aren't.

When he mentions to Azula this alternate reality, she regards him with a distant sort of curiosity. Her eye flicker to the corner of the room but only for a moment.

"He wouldn't have hated me." Her voice is soft but her eyes are far away as they look out the window to the limitless sky beyond.

Aang doesn't need to ask _who_ her thoughts are centered on.

Ozai wouldn't have hated her but he also wouldn't have exactly loved her either.

"He demanded to speak with you the day of Sozin's comet." Aang confesses. He's not sure if it is something she would have wanted or not.

"Did he?" Her voice sounds so far away.

Aang nods but doesn't say anything. He had refused Ozai's request of course. The fallen king had screamed in defiance and Aang had just as quickly silenced him.

"I wouldn't have wanted to hear what he had to say anyway." Azula shrugs as she pulls herself back to the present and offers him a small smile. "My father died the night I left the Fire Nation to find Zuko."

She returns her attention to the book in her hand. Her other hand comes to rest on her stomach and she taps lightly with her fingers. He sees an answering kick and reaches out to rest his hand over the taut skin feeling their son in motion.

"I wouldn't have changed it you know." She says quietly without taking her eyes off the book. "I still would have left and helped you to end the war, even if it took longer than we thought it would."

The war didn't end until a year after Sozin's comet, a year of absolute hell for everyone. The weight of guilt washes over him and it must show in his eyes because her hand comes to rest over his own on her stomach.

"Not even that." Her voice is soft and her eyes bore into his. "That is what led us here and I would not give_ this_ up for anything."

It could have gone another way: if Azula had followed her father's path, if she had persevered in trying to capture him, if she had not loved him.

It would have been a different path, a different life, and they would have been different people to each other.

Azula made her choices as well.

Aang's glad she did.

_**Author's Note: With this I end "Glimmers and Glances." I do hope that it has been a worthy ending as I agonized about it. Thank you to Selarom1219 for your opinion. Sometimes when you immerse yourself too deeply into something you can't see the surface anymore. I shall turn my attention back to "A Road Not Taken" as perhaps I have cleansed my palate enough to finish it up and move on to the next story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **_

_**P.S. I have considered taking this story apart and putting it into order. That would require me dissecting chapters and it may not flow as smooth but if anyone would like for me to do so then please let me know otherwise I will not add an additional chapter with it all in order.**_


End file.
